The Game of Gods
by InfiniteBlaze
Summary: Many unusual things happen in the world of the gods. Such as the fate of the entire world being left up to a teenager, having a godly relative live in your body and share your girlfriend, and even a redhead assaulting the Lord of Time with a plastic hairbrush. A man waking up from death with a screen welcoming him to a game though? That's definitely new.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson series and/or any other real world works and businesses I may mention in this story.**

* * *

You know I always imagined the afterlife being something akin to Heaven or Hell and not just a vast emptiness. It also was quite confusing as to why I was here since I didn't remember dying.

Come to think of it I didn't remember much if anything.

Who even am I?

 **Welcome to the world of Percy Jackson!**

 **General world knowledge has been retained while all personal information has been wiped to ensure an easy transition**.

What the hell? Why was I staring at a screen and why was it telling me my damn memories where gone? Who gave this thing the right to take them?

 **Forces beyond your comprehension.**

 **Now, which pantheon would you like to be apart of?**

Pantheon? What the… oh, yeah, Percy Jackson. But why was it telling me to join a pantheon and greeting me to this world?

What was this some sort of game?

 **Yes!**

Fucking schmuck…

 **Now choose a pantheon:**

 **Greek**

 **Roman**

 **Shinto**

 **Biblical**

 **Norse**

 **Egyptian**

 **More Options:**

I blinked at my choices. It wasn't even really a question as to what pantheon I'd choose. Roman's where to strict, Egyptians were just magicians who were occasionally possessed, never bothered reading the Magnus Chase series, and I didn't have a single clue as to what was up with the Biblical and Shinto factions.

So I selected the Greek Pantheon. Some of them might be dicks, but at least they weren't evil.

 **Excellent choice! Now choose your divine parent.**

 **Apollo**

 **Hermes**

 **Ares**

 **Demeter**

 **Hephaestus**

 **Aphrodite**

 **Athena**

 **Dionysus**

 **Zeus (Locked)**

 **Poseidon (Locked)**

 **Hades (Locked)**

 **Artemis (Locked)**

 **Hera (Locked)**

 **Hestia (Locked)**

 **Random Select (The game chooses who your godly parent is, but unlocks the locked choices. Warning! These locked choices are locked so canon cannot be affected. Selecting this option may cause a deviance in the timeline.)**

Well shit. I was really hoping on getting to choose one of the big three as my parents. Sure it would paint a target on my back, but the power boost alone would be worth it.

But… there is that random option.

Seems either my choices where the regular Olympians or I take a 3/14 chance of getting to be the child of the big three. Hell, technically it was a 3/11 chance due to Hera, Artemis, and Hestia not having any kids.

It would change canon apparently, but that made sense. If I got lucky and became the son of one of the big three I'd be taking a dump on cannon. At least with the minor Olympians, I could just be excused as one of the nameless background campers.

Another son of the big three would throw everything from the great prophecy to the pre-story timeline out of whack.

Sounds like fun.

And I may not remember my life, but I feel like I was a betting man.

 _'No risk, no reward._ ' I thought as I selected the random option.

 **Selecting a parent…**

 **Godly parent selected!**

 **Please choose your name!**

 **Name:**

It wasn't even going to tell me who it chose? Alright game, be that way.

As for my name, _'Alexander._ ' I thought.

If I was going to be in the Greek pantheon why not go with the most famous Greek.

 _!_

 **Name selected!**

 **Here are your current stats:**

 **Alexander Arc, Lvl: 1**

 **Title: None**

 **[HP] - 500/500 [MP] - 200/200**

 **[STR] - 5**

 **[VIT] -** **5**

 **[PER] - 5**

 **[DEX] - 5**

 **[INT] - 5**

 **[WIS] - 5**

 **[LUK] -** **5**

 **Points - 0**

 **Money - 0$**

 **Hint: In order to bring this page up in the future just say stats.**

Alright, this seemed like a barebones RPG status screen. I can work with this.

HP was health, MP had to be either Magic Points or Mana Points, and they were followed by basic stats.

But what's up with the last name? I didn't put in Arc.

Also, use the skills command to bring up the page where your individual skills and perks will be listed.

 _'Skills.'_

 _!_

 **Skill Tab:**

 **Magic-**

 **Combat-**

 **Misc-**

 **Perks-**

Again it seemed like a barebones interface. Nothing I couldn't handle on my own.

Now if only I could figure out how to change my last name. Alexander already was on the brink of sounding like an asshole but combined with Arc it just sounded snobby. I mean come on even something like Clark would have been a better last name.

 _!_

 **This is the end of the tutorial and character creation.**

Wait, what? What kinda shitty tutorial and creation was this? I only got to make three choices and learned how to summon two screens.

 **In a moment you will arrive in your new world. Remember to have fun and relax! It's just a video game… or is it?**

Hold up a damn second. Was this thing self-aware?

 **Game Start!**

* * *

"Alex stop staring at your food and actually eat it."

I jerked my head upwards and was greeted with the sight of a middle age man with dark hair and blue eyes sitting at a table across from me.

 **Paul Arc, Lvl?**

 **Title:?**

I stared up at the words floating above the man as a torrent of even more questions flooded my mind.

Such questions included why the hell was I now and why did this man have the same last name as me?

"Is something the matter son?"

Shit.

Was this guy my dad?

"Nothing dad. Just not that hungry right now." I said with the best smile I could manage.

The man gave a look with a raised eyebrow, "You sure? The airport is a two-hour drive away and I'm not stopping to get you something and possibly make your sisters miss their flight."

Yep, this guy was my new dad.

Goddamnit. When the system told me it was throwing me into the world I thought that I was going to be totally reborn or even possibly just dumped into an alleyway. Not reborn into a family I had no memories of.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright then." He shrugged, "Go and get dressed. Your sisters should be done packing by the time you're done."

"Alright dad," I said as I stood up and hurriedly left the kitchen.

Only to stop in the hallway when it occurred to me that I had absolutely no idea where my room would be.

"C'mon luck stat," I muttered and choose the door at the far end.

Opening the door I was greeted with a messy sprawl of clothes, an unmade bed, and sci-fi posters tacked to the walls.

If stereotypes where anything to go by then this was probably my room.

 **+1 to Luk!**

I was slightly startled at the notification just popping up in front of my face but waved it away as I walked into my room and shut the door quickly.

Leaning against the closed door I slowly slumped to the floor and went over my situation.

My entire life of personnel had been wiped out, I think I was in a video game or at least was reincarnated with the powers of one, and I now apparently had a family who I didn't have a single clue about.

"Wonderful." I muttered, "And now that I'm a demigod monsters are going to be after me."

Speaking of being a half-blood. I wondered who the system choose to be my parent? Seeing as how I had a dad it probably choose a female goddess as my parent. Which ruled out being the son of the big three.

' _Well not necessarily.'_ I suddenly thought, _'This could be a Game of Thrones situation where he's just my uncle who took care of me after my mother died. Or maybe I was just adopted. That old trope used in fiction to give the character a tragic backstory while still having a family.'_

It was a long shot, but at least there might be some hope that I had a useful godly parent.

Wait a minute. Didn't demigods have inborn traits based on their parents?

"Perks," I commanded.

 _!_

 **Gamer's Body: Allows you to continue fighting at peak condition no matter what. Toxins, poisons, crippling blows, curses, (etc.) cannot affect you.**

 **Demigod: Because the blood of the gods flowing through your veins you are afflicted with two status effects:**

 **ADHD: which gives a 20% bonus increase into leveling physical skills related to fighting and a +10 to physical stats every ten levels.**  
 **Dyslexia: Your brain is hardwired for ancient Greek. As such you have almost complete mastery of the ancient language while it is slightly harder for you to read other languages.**

 **Son of ?: You are naturally gifted in archery, shooting, and stealth. Your soul has a natural affinity for light and you innately can use photokinesis.**

I stared in wonder at the broken perks I had. Gamer's body by itself was already overpowered and the two demigod related perks only compounded it.

It also wasn't even a question who my parent was. Naturally good at archery and can use photokinesis? I'd be an idiot to not realize my godly parent was Apollo.

He was literally the god of archery, the Sun, and medicine.

Which while not big three material, he was still pretty powerful compared to the rest of the Olympians. After all, photokinesis was a pretty rare ability and could be massively useful.

Hell, I should count myself lucky that I even have that ability. Many of the minor Olympians abilities can skip many of their kids if I remember right. Such as Leo's rare ability to use fire or Piper's ability to use charm speak.

Only being a child of the big three seemed to guarantee you powers.

So while I didn't seem to have his pyrokinesis or his ability with healing. Bending light would have to do.

It also meant my guess that Paul downstairs wasn't my father was probably correct. Maybe my real mom had died in a monster attack or childbirth and he was just my uncle who didn't want to break the news until I was old enough.

Speaking of old, how old am I exactly?

Standing up from the slumped position I looked around the room for a mirror and upon the lack of finding one, settled for the next best thing.

A D.S with a camera.

Snapping a picture of myself I turned it around and opened the gallery. There I found a picture of a 12-year-old boy with reddish brown hair and blue eyes so light I could only describe them as icy blue.

I gave a light sigh. What else should I have expected? 12 years old is about the age when everything kicks off in the PJO universe.

Bringing my perks screen back up I gave it one last glance.

"Weird that it still has a question mark where Apollo's name should be. Maybe I need to be claimed for it to unlock?" I muttered to myself.

 _!_

 **For excellent deduction take +1 to INT.**

 _'Nice.'_ I thought, 'Looks like I can earn stat points just by doing things related to the stat. Let's see what I'm up to now."

 **Alexander Arc, Lvl: 1**

 **Title: None**

 **[HP] - 500/500 [MP] - 250/250**

 **[STR] - 5**

 **[VIT] - 5**

 **[PER] - 5**

 **[DEX] - 5**

 **[INT] - 6**

 **[WIS] - 5**

 **[LUK] -** **6**

 **Points - 0**

 **Money - 0$**

Hey, my MP went up! I'm going to take a shot in the dark and guess that increasing my intelligence raised my MP.

 **+1 to INT.**

Not bad at all.

A smirk made its way to my face. Here I was, the demigod son of Apollo who had access to magic, a body that wouldn't stop working at full condition until death, and for knowledge of the series.

Everyone was so fucked.

"Alex hurry up and get dressed." My dad/uncle called from outside my door, "Your sisters are ready to leave. Hurry up and get dressed."

"Alright," I yelled back and dismissed my notification screens.

And thus I began one of the most difficult tasks known to man.

Trying to find some clean clothes in a 12-year-old's room.

* * *

 _'Alright, something is definitely going on.'_ I thought suspiciously while sitting in the airport with my family.'

Paul and I where here to see them off. Apparently every year they go to some private school in Europe for gifted students. When I asked Paul why he would let his teenage daughters go to Europe all alone he had replied that they would be staying with some of our extended family over there.

I was almost tempted to ask why I wasn't allowed to go as well but refrained as I fully expected to be lied to.

There was no way this family was normal.

 _'They don't even look alike for christ's sake! At least Paul and I share bluish eyes.'_

If you're wondering who I was referring to then look no further to the three young women in the airport with me.

My three sisters; Jezzabell, Ashley, and Michelle.

Or more like half-sisters at the very maximum though, because there was no way in hell the three of them could be fully related to me.

Not even taking into consideration my perks essentially told me I was the son of Apollo which means we definitely didn't have the same father, but because of how oddly different they looked.

Jezzabell was the oldest at 16 with dark red hair and emerald eyes.

Next up was Michelle at 15 who possibly had most golden blonde hair I had ever seen.

Finally, there was Ashley at 14 who's hair was so dark that it almost had a purplish gleam in the light. If that wasn't weird enough for you then just take a gander at her eyes. They were almost violet!

Who the fuck has violet eyes?!

 _'This shit only happens in anime, something Percy Jackson is definitely not. So what the hell's going on here?'_ I pondered.

I had a feeling that this game was trying to push some type of cliche family mystery on me as some form of a prologue.

 _!_

 **New quest issued!**

 **Quest type: Crossroad You've noticed your new family isn't exactly normal. So do some digging and find out its secrets.**

 **Rewards: ?**

 **10,000 XP Increased closeness with the Arc family.**

 **Failure: ?**

 **Do you wish to accept?**  
 **[Yes/No]**

 _!_

 **Quests:**  
 **You have discovered the quest system! Quests are issued when the system deems appropriate. Completing quests can deliver you rewards that vary depending on the quest itself.**

 **In addition, there are varying types of quests. Normal quests can be denied with little to no penalty. The second type of quests are crossroad quests and while they can be denied, there will be consequences.**

I read over my new notifications with interest, tuning out what my family was talking about as I read them.

 _'Interesting. Maybe this system has more depth to it than I previously thought. Especially with two different types of quests.'_

Looking back over the one that was issued to me I wondered what kind of consequences there would be.

Now I know what some people would be thinking. Why would I deny such a quest? Didn't I want to learn more about my new family and get closer to them?

Honestly? Couldn't give less of a shit if I tried.

I had literally just met these people two hours ago and while I get the game was trying to immerse me in the world and provide an interesting prologue, I just wasn't interested.

I was in the Rick Riordan mythological world for fuck's sake! There was so much to explore not only on this world but the realms of all the mythologies that existed.

On the car ride here I was already planning on finding a way to ditch them. Once I lost them I'd figure out a way to get from Virginia, where I lived apparently, to Camp Half-Blood in New York.

Of course, it would be dangerous. Monsters could probably kill my level one ass rather easily and I was only 12. But I figured I had the advantage of my body acting like a video game character, which means it probably eliminated my need for food and water.

Add in a little praying for Apollo to help a bit and I might have a chance. He seemed like one of the only gods in the series that gave a shit about his kids besides Poseidon and Hades, so maybe I'd get lucky.

It was also a pretty dick move, to be honest. My family would probably be devastated by me disappearing, but hey, tough shit.

It's not like I actually knew any of them.

With my mind made up I mentally gave the _no_ command for the quest.

 _!_

 **Are you sure you want to deny a crossroads quest?**  
 **[Yes/No]**

 _'Yes.'_

The screen seemed to dim a bit before it flashed out of existence.

"Alex would you stop staring off into space and say bye to your sisters," Paul said bringing me back to reality.

I looked up and indeed the three of them were already standing up ready to get in line as passengers were already starting boarding.

 _'C'mon Alex, just pretend to be their brother for another couple of minutes and then you can get the hell out of here.'_

Putting on my best impression of a sad 12-year-old, I got up to give each of them a hug.

Out of the three of them, Michelle was the only one who gave me an actual proper hug.

"Oh I'm gonna miss you so much Alex.' Michelle coed as she squeezed the life out of me and kissed the top of my forehead, "I promise to call and write as much as possible when I have time."

I had somewhat of an actual smile when I broke the hug. This girl was so genuinely sweet. I might actually feel a bit bad about disappearing.

Next, I hugged Ashley who while hugging me back, didn't put much effort into it.

Finally, I went to hug my oldest sister Jezzabell, who simply gave me a sneer and was about to turn away if it wasn't for Michelle giving her a glare and Paul giving her the dad look.

The redhead scoffed and bent down a bit to give me the shittiest hug I had ever received.

"Try to not be any more of a disappointment than you already are shitstain." She whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

I raised an eyebrow at that. Did she really just say that to a 12-year-old? What did I ever do to her?

A normal child might have been hurt or cried at their older sister saying something that bordered on verbal abuse to them.

But I wasn't exactly a normal child.

Using all the strength that my little body could muster I pulled her into an even tighter hug so I could reach her ear.

"And I hope you rot in Hell you rancid fucking cow," I whispered right back.

What can I say? I'm a bit of an asshole myself.

I felt her jerk away from me and she stood back up, her expression a mixture of utter rage and a bit if shock.

I gave her the brightest smile I could muster.

"By big sis!"

"Will the rest of the passengers please board." The woman at the desk asked.

With that my sister grabbed their bags and began walking away. Michelle and Ashley gave me a wave as they walked away while Jezzabell gave me one last glare.

Bitch.

* * *

Paul and I waited in the airport until my sisters plane took off.

We began walking through the terminal and back towards the exit, making small talk as we walked.

Well as much small talk as one could manage between the age difference and only just meeting the man, but small talk nonetheless.

Little did he know though I was scooping out when exactly I could ditch him.

Maybe I could disappear among the crowd of people backed up behind the security checkpoint as we passed. Perhaps tell him to go get the car while I use the bathroom.

Or maybe just straight up punch him in the dick and take off running.

My options where truly vast.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as we began walking through the part of the airport where all the restaurants and fast food places were built in, "Do you want something special or just get some burgers from Mcdonald's real quick."

That gave pause to my escape plans. Even though I wasn't hungry, who could say no to a Big Mac and french fries?

"Mcdonalds is fine," I answered.

"Alright, then le-" He paused abruptly and tensed up.

Paul began scanning the airport and slowly reached his hand into his coat.

I was going to ask him what was wrong, but the system sent me a notification instead.

 _!_

 **New skill created: Danger Sense**

 **Danger Sense Lvl (1): That little feeling you get in the back of your mind when someone or something wants you dead.**

I finished the notification and shivered as a chill ran down my spine.

Turning towards Paul I asked, "Dad do you-"

"Yeah, I do." He said with a strained voice, "Listen to me closely. Do you know remember where the car is?"

"Yeah. Why-"

"Here." He cut me off, "When I say run you take off towards the car. I don't care who yells at you, don't stop for a second."

He tossed me the keys to the car and a silver necklace with the Greek omega symbol on it.

"Dad-" I tried.

"Stay in the car and keep that necklace on you at all times. If I'm not back within 15 minutes, if someone you don't recognize comes to the car, if something feels remotely off, clutch that necklace and say Ianuae Magicae. Do you understand?"

I nodded and took the items completely bewildered by what he was saying.

"And always remember, I love you son."

He was acting if something was about to attack us and he just told me to say magic doors in Latin.

Could he do magic?

My question was answered as he held his hand out and European long sword with glowing markings appeared in his hand.

Well, that answered that question.

Now, what the hell was going on?

 _!_

 **You were warned that denying crossroad quests would have consequences.**

 **This is one of them.**

Alright seriously, what the h-

*Boom*

Any thoughts that were going through my mind where cut off by the entire airport exploding.


	2. Chapter 2

**You have successfully rested!**

 **HP and MP have been restored to 100%!**

"Urgh. Did anybody get the number on that bus?" I mumbled to myself.

I set myself up and dusted off the debris that now littered my small frame. Plaster, pieces of glass, and concrete where all over me.

"What the hell hap… oh."

Dismissing the screen away I got a view of what happened to the airport or at the very least what was left of the airport.

Debris and bodies were scattered all over the place, parts of the building looked like a tank crashed through them, and the stench of death hung in the air.

My thoughts went back to the message I'd received before I blacked out.

"This is one hell of a consequence."

 _!_

 **Quest issued!**

 **Quest type: Crossroad**

 **You've woken up amongst debris and dead bodies, yet you have no idea what happened. Survive and escape by any means possible! If you're feeling a bit adventurous then try and figure out what happened.**

 **Rewards:**

 **500XP**

 **Skill Book**

 **Failure:**

 **?**

 **Do you wish to accept?**

 **[Yes/No]**

I gulped and selected the _yes_ button as fast as humanly possible. If this is what happens when I deny one crossroad quest, I really don't want to know what would happen if I denied a second one.

 **+1 to WIS and INT!**

Ignoring the system mocking me I went over my options.

I could either find out what happened here and where my dad went or I could escape by any means possible. Which I'm guessing also applies to that necklace my dad gave me.

Reaching inside of my pocket I pulled out the silver omega necklace and debated on what to do with it.

It must be magical. After all, Paul had implied it would transport him somewhere when he chanted _Ianuae Magicae,_ which his brain somewhat autocorrected into magic doors.

So basically I have an escape rope type of item if I needed to get out of here that would take me… somewhere.

He didn't quite say where it would take me.

Speaking of here.

"Sheesh, it looks like No Russian up in here."

Pulling myself to my feet I looked around at eerily silent area, the only sound coming from some small fires that were burning around at random.

' _Alright let's try to remember what happened Alex. You got a new skill that said someone was after your ass and a warning from the system, then you saw Paul summon a magic sword before everything exploded.'_

I just shook my head, this was just wonderful.

Looking around I noticed a distinct lack of Paul. Where the hell did he go?

 ***Gurgle***

"What was that?"

There was a wet-growling sound coming from somewhere and whatever it was didn't exactly sound human.

 ***Gurgle***

Now actively looking for the sound I followed it to an overturned table.

I don't know what exactly I was expecting, but what I found certainly wasn't it.

"Grrrrrrrr."

On the ground was something that was definitely not human. Pure black eyes glared at me with pain and rage as two crimson red limbs with black talons thrashed towards me when it caught sight of me.

I would have taken off running if it hadn't been for the fact that it's lower body was cut off and was barely making any progress moving towards me.

"What the fuck are you?" I said in slight disgust and leaned in a bit closer to get a better look at it.

I don't think a monster like this was ever described in any of the books.

 _!_

 **New skill created: Observe**

 **Observe, Lvl (MAX): An ability that lets you see information on almost every object and being in existence.**

The notification screen stayed for a second before popping out of existence, only for another screen to replace it.

 **Minor Imp, Lvl: 12**

 **[HP] - 120/800**

 **Bleeding Affect: -5 per minute**

 **[MP] - 20/1000**

 **A Demon from the depths of Hell that has been enslaved to serve? the heir of the devil house of ?. Like all demonic entities, they are weak to light and pure divine energy.**

My eye started twitching rather violently. Besides the fact I had just gotten an ability that was far superior to just looking at words above people's heads, apparently, I was attacked by demons.

Fucking demons!

When I choose to be in the Greek pantheon I expected to be dealing with greek monsters. Not Christian demons or devil lords.

Because apparently there was a difference.

I dismissed the screen and looked back down at the bottomless Imp still trying to swipe at me.

I had two choices I could make. I could use that necklace to get the hell out of dodge or…

Scanning the ground now know what I was looking for I saw within the bodies of civilians scattered around that there were some demon corpses mixed in there. Most of them were dead, but a couple was still clinging to life in a very injured state.

Easy pickings for a level 1 looking to level up off things I shouldn't be able to fight. Sure I didn't have a weapon, but I had something far more effective up my sleeve.

A smirk came to my face as I met the eyes of the demon below me, "So I've heard you boys don't like the light."

One of my perks said I had an innate ability to use Photokinesis. Might as well give it a shot.

Percy always described a tight feeling in his gut when using water. So it probably should be something similar for me. Closing my eyes I did my best to try and find the power in my body.

Fortunately, it didn't take long. Right under my skin, I could feel a slight humming as if something was just bouncing about waiting to escape. I focused on that hum and tried to bring it to the surface.

 _!_

 **New skill unlocked: Photokinesis**

 **Photokinesis, Lvl (1):** **An ability that allows you to manipulate light.**

 **\- 60 MP per minute**

 **\- "** _Those who fear the darkness have never seen what the light can do."_

Nice.

Opening my palm silvery white light swirled around and formed into a small orb the size of a tennis ball.

"Now this was awesome. But now how to kill you with this without having to get near your ugly ass."

"RAAAAAAHHHHH."

Maybe I should try and take some inspiration from my heritage? My dad was the god of archery after all.

I imagined a basic arrow as best as I could and willed the ball of light into that shape.

 _!_

 **New skill created: Light Arrow**

 **Light Arrow, Lvl (1): A bolt of pure light shaped like an arrow.**

 **-50 dmg per arrow / 50 mp per arrow**

Well, that worked.

I summoned two more arrows into my hand and let them fly at the imps head.

The three bolts slammed into the demons head and immediately began the disintegrating the monster.

 **Critical hit because of elemental weakness!**

It let out one last screech before it went limp and disintegrated into embers.

 _!_

 **Lvl 12 Imp eliminated. +1200 XP and 20$.**

 **Leveled up 4x times!**

 **Alexander Arc, Lvl: 5**

 **Title: None**

 **[HP] -500/500**

 **[MP] - 250/400**

 **[STR] - 5**

 **[VIT] - 5**

 **[PER] - 5**

 **[DEX] - 5**

 **[INT] - 8**

 **[WIS] - 6**

 **[LUK] - 6**

 **Points - 20**

 **Money - 20$**

A smirk etched onto my lips. That was some nice XP and there was still some more of those Imps on the ground.

"Time to grind."

 **Leveled up!**

 **Alexander Arc, Lvl:10**

 _!_

 **+10 to physical stats because of Demigod perk!**

The last imp died with a violent screech and faded to embers, leaving me once again alone in the airport.

Swiping away the notification, I held up my right arm and flexed it slightly. I could actually feel the strength flow into my muscles from the stat increase.

Even if they still looked like the stick arms of a 12-year-old.

Those little bastards had indeed been a good source of XP. I had gone from level 1 to 10 within twenty minutes of when I started killing those things.

Thank god to who or whatever had crippled them. If they had all been at full health my ass would have been imp food considering it would take all my mana to even just kill one.

Now the question was why would demons do this? Last time I checked pantheons weren't just this brazen about killing humans even if a demigod was among them, but this…

My eyes trailed over all the bodies of men, women, and children who laid lifelessly on the ground.

This was a massacre.

It really hadn't hit me earlier on just how many dead people there were. And all for what? Me? Why would demons want to attack me? I wasn't even of their pantheon, I was a Greek!

Thinking back to the quest I was issued I looked farther down the terminal where Paul and I had come from. With no lights on it looked like the massive hallway led into a sea of darkness.

Almost like a dungeon.

If these Imps were here than what lied that way? Because as much as I wanted to explore and find out what happened, I also didn't want to die. Who knows what other types of demons had attacked the airport.

Really didn't feel like running into them or potentially that devil lord the Imp's bio talked about.

Of course, Paul was still missing, but I'd cross that bridge later. He could obviously take care of himself if he knew magic.

"Time to get the hell out of here before something dangerous finds me," I muttered pulling out the silver omega necklace.

"Smart boy."

I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sound of a deep voice coming from right behind me. Turing around my eyes almost popped out of my head at seeing who was behind me.

It was a relatively tall man that looked to be in his late 20's and was covered neck to toe in black plate.

But what really stood out was an almost unnaturally handsome face framed with dark blue hair and sulfuric yellow eyes that bored into mine.

 **Magdaran Vassago, Lvl:?**

 **Title:?**

Seeing the question marks above his head put me on edge since it probably meant he was way above my level.

Maybe an observe would work better?

 _!_

 **Magdaran Vassago, Lvl:?**

 **Title?**

 **[HP] - ?**

 **[MP] - ?**

 **The devil heir of house Vassago. Magdaran was considered a prodigy among devils back in his youth and since has joined the ranks of some Hell's most elite fighters. Despite some of the older generations seeing it as a weakness, he loves his family immensely. Especially his younger siblings. He is currently interested in the son of Paul Arc.**

When that was a bit...enlightening.

"I knew Paul had three daughters, but a son? Now that's a surprise." Magdaran mused, "And one that's a demigod to top it off? Even in death, that bastard is still finding ways to one-up me."

That got an eyebrow raise from me. Getting over the fact that this devil seemed to personally know Paul, it seems he had also died.

"Did you kill him?" I asked.

Magdaran gave me a sad smile which somewhat confused me.

"Indeed I did boy."

Huh. Well, that's somewhat of a shame. I didn't really know the man, but he seemed like an alright guy and before I blacked out he seemed willing to stay behind so I could escape.

That deserved some respect at the very least.

"And are you going to kill me?"

"No. I was only here to fight your father and what a fight I got." Magdaran chuckled while rubbing his shoulder in slight pain, "I have no quarrel with you boy."

Reaching behind his back he took out the sword I saw Paul wielding early and tossed it to me.

"This sword was your father's. He would go on to become one of the most feared warriors in the Biblical faction with this blade."

Wait a minute Paul was from the... I'm going to fucking smack myself.

Paul.

Arc.

Both with names of major figures in Christianity. Add to the fact I couldn't even see his level and the complete weirdness that was this family meant that I was a complete moron.

So what the hell was Paul then? Some warrior in service of the church? A Fallen Angel? An angel? A demi-angel? Some type of magician in the vain of Harry Dresden?

I sighed.

All questions that could be saved for later.

The devil heir turned around and began to walk away.

"And now it is your's boy."

I digested his words and looked at the greatsword now in my hands. What made this thing so special?

' _Observe.'_

 _!_

 **Abyss Watcher: A sword composed of holy steel, a metal made in the forges of Heaven, and cooled in the Cocytus river. This blade is deadly to any supernatural enemy whether they be divine or monstrous in nature and is outright lethal to demonic beings.**

 **\- 35 [STR] and 35 [DEX] are required to wield this weapon and see it's abilities.**

 _-'For when you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back.'_

Well, it sucked that I couldn't wield it yet, but I guess it made sense. This thing was a greatsword after all.

In fact, it actually looked kinda familiar...

 _!_

 **Quest type: Crossroad**

 **Whether he was your biological father or not, Paul Arc loved you more than just about anything else in this world and he would have died for you. Avenge him by any means necessary. Whether that means trying to kill this S.O.B right now or biding your time.**

 **Rewards:  
100,000 XP**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Loss of reputation with every divine being that represents family and parenthood.**

 **Do you wish to accept?**

 **[Yes/No]**

' _Well, at least this one is flat out telling me what will happen if I deny or somehow fail it.'_ I thought with a sigh, _'At least it's giving me the option about how to go about it.'_

And while I didn't really care all that much… it would be pretty bad to start having godly beings hate me right off the bat.

' _Yes.'_

If I had to take a guess at what was happening then it would be that the system was still trying to set up a prologue and an interesting/tragic backstory.

I'll play along if it meant it would stop forcing me into this kinda crap for a little bit.

Time to make an arch nemesis.

"What's your name?" I called out despite already knowing it.

Be kinda weird if a 12-year-old already knew the name of some devil heir.

Magdaran stopped and turned around, and inquisitive look dancing in his eyes.

"The name's Magdaran Vassago boy, heir of house Vassago and one of lady Lucifer's 7 knights of Hell." He answered, "Why do you ask?"

Oh, fucking joy. He was a knight of Hell. Please don't tell me I need some special mark and blade to gank this bastard.

"Because I want to know the name of the _thing_ I'm going to kill," I said in the angriest voice I could muster.

Might as well make it convincing as possible.

That got the devil to raise an eyebrow.

Wanting to avenge your father? Alright then boy, I suppose I can understand that." An amused smile appeared on the devil's face, "But not today."

Magdaran snapped his fingers and a fiery portal appeared behind him.

"Look me up when you have hair on your chest and some blood on that blade." He said before vanishing through the portal.

The portal closed behind him and the ruined airport descended back into darkness.

"Welp, that was a thing."

Looking down at the greatsword in my hands I wondered where to put the thing. I had no idea where the necklace would take me and I really didn't want to explain to mortal police why I had a sword, or whatever the mist disguised it as, in some public venue if that's where I was transporting.

"If only this thing came with an inventory."

 _!_

You're having an absolute laugh. This would have been great to know beforehand. You know, like in the tutorial maybe?

 **This is your inventory system! You can store just about whatever you want in it.**

A large rectangular window appeared in front of me with tons of storage spaces.

Now that's what I call useful!

Hefting the sword up I tossed towards it the rectangle and it dispersed into a bunch of digital lines.

Now since that was out of the way it was time to get the hell out of here.

Holding the necklace in my hand I chanted the words Paul told me.

"Ianuae Magicae."

 ***Pop***

 ***Pop***

"Shit!" I cursed as I popped into existence mid-air.

15 feet above the forest floor to be exact.

 _!_

 **Crossroad completed!**

 **Rewards:**

 **500XP**

 **The skill book for Fire Ball has been put in your inventory.**

Oh, well that was nice. Too bad I couldn't savor my first completed quest as gravity caught up to me and I discovered what the ground felt like in a very intimate way.

Damnit, Paul.

"Oof."

Pulling my face out of the dirt revealed to me that I was in a forest of some sort. Judging by the sun I'd say it was early afternoon.

But exactly where was I? I swear to god if that damn necklace took me to some random forest in the middle of nowhere that I was personally going to the afterlife and kicking Paul's ass.

"Oi! Who in the Hades are you?"

My head snapped around the find four armored and armed teenagers pointing their weapons at me.

My eyes were drawn to the burly boy in front who was looking at with a sneer that looked permanent.

 **Ulysses Lafayette, Lvl: (30)**

 **Title: Son of Ares**

Well wasn't that just stupidly convenient. This necklace transported me near Camp-Half blood. Of course, I would slightly prefer Camp Jupiter since it was far safer than the Greek camp.

But considering they were stiffer than their Greek cousins and they didn't have the sarcastic wonder that was Percy Jackson I'd guess this would do.

"Sup." I said casually, "Name's Alexander, but you can call me Alex."

The three demigods behind Ulysses exchanged glances and lowered their weapons a bit.

Sneer boy, on the other hand, narrowed his eyes, "Alright than Lexie, next question. What are you and why did you appear outside the border in a flash of light?"

The insult game already? Alright than jackass.

"Well bitch face besides the fact that's two questions."

The son of Ares growled.

"I'm a demigod like you. As for the second question, I was attacked by monsters and my guardian gave me some necklace to escape."

One of the demigods behind Ulysses chuckled before a glare from the son of Ares shut him up.

"Alright then let's see this necklace than brat."

I tossed him the necklace in my hand and he examined it for a second before tossing it to a different demigod.

"He telling the truth Grant?"

The demigod known as Grant looked closely at it for a second, "Yeah, that's teleportation magic alright. Most of its used up, but there are wisps of it still hanging there."

My eyes flashed towards Grant. How could this guy identify magic just by looking at it?

 **Grant Brewer, Lvl: (26)**

 **Title: Son of Hecate**

Cheater.

The son of Ares nodded and fixed his glare back on me, "Well maybe you're telling the truth shitstain. Last test, step through the boundary over there."

He pointed a few feet away from where the air seemed to be covered by a membrane of some kind. Must have been the boundary that Thalia's tree creates.

Walking up to it I didn't even bother stopping as I passed through it. Turning around I gave the group a raised eyebrow.

Ulysses mumbled something under his breath about weird shit happening the last couple of days before addressing the demigod to his right.

"Bryan take this kid to Chiron while we continue to patrol."

Bryan walked over and clapped me on the shoulder.

"C'mon kid. Let's get you to the Big House and get you sorted. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

With that Bryan steered me towards the Big House and I got my first full view of the camp.

And I have to say, the books and movies didn't do this place any justice. The Greek architecture mixed with some modern aspects, the crystal blue ocean rolling onto the beach, the gardens and strawberry fields? This place was goddamn beautiful.

I could only imagine what Camp Jupiter looked like. Especially since even Percy thought it was more impressive than the Greek camp.

Though that got me thinking. The Greeks and Romans weren't supposed to know about each other yet I already did for obvious reasons. Does that mean I'd get a free pass and be able to contact them or would Zeus smite my ass before I even tried?

Hmmm, I wondered if the other Pantheons who were capable of having demigod children had safe havens as well?

Thoughts for later I suppose.

Walking up to the house Bryan knocked on the door. A couple of clops later and a centaur answered the door.

"Ah, Bryan! What can I help you-" Chiron paused when he caught sight of me, "Well hello my boy, I don't believe we've met."

"New camper Chiron." Bryan answered, "Found him why doing border patrol. Apparently, he got sent here with a teleportation spell."

"Teleportation?" Chiron said with a raised eyebrow.

Bryan shot me a look and I tossed Chiron the necklace.

"Hmm yes, while I haven't seen this type of magic in a while it's definitely teleportation. Nevertheless, welcome my boy. Bryan, you may return to your duties."

"You got it Chiron," Bryan said and left without another word.

"And you…"

"Alexander Arc."

"Need to watch the informational video on this camp before we go on the tour."

"Nah I already know the basics." I said not wanting to waste time on a video, "This camp is for the children of the Olympians and minor gods, we train to be heroes, monsters want to kill us, and they never die."

The old centaur looked at me with a puzzled expression.

"My guardian knew I was a Greek demigod and told me about some of the stuff before he sent me here."

"Ah, I see. It is rare that the mortal parent knows about the gods as only a few are clear-sighted. But there are exceptions." Chiron said, "Did they happen to tell you who your godly parent is?"

I shook my head, "No, but I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh? And why is that?"

Holding out my hand I summoned another ball of light using photokinesis.

"You know of any other god of light?"

Chiron stared at the ball of light for a moment before his eyes flickered back to mine, "How interesting."

That wasn't the response I was expecting.

"Interesting how?"

"Interesting as there are only two Olympians who jointly control light, Apollo and Artemis." Chiron said as he stroked his beard, "And yet I have no memory of any of Apollo's children ever having the ability to use light and as Artemis has the oath to stay a virgin forever, she has no children."

"Which means what?" I asked.

"Which means you potentially will be a powerful demigod. Those who have been blessed with rare gifts by their parents generally are, but for Lord Apollo to give you such a rare ability…"

I swear I heard to old centaur mutter something about "dark times".

There was a pregnant silence that followed the next few moments.

"But nevertheless come my boy," Chiron broke the atmosphere as he walked off the porch, "I'll give you a tour around the camp before we settle you in the Hermes cabin."

"Why the Hermes cabin? I'm obviously a child of Apollo. Shouldn't I be put in his cabin?"

"I'm sorry Alexander, but the rules are that you may only be assigned a cabin if you are claimed by your parent."

Well, it was worth a shot.

"Now the first thing you need to know is where we eat. Do you see that pavilion there to the east." Chiron pointed out.

Following his direction, I did indeed see a rather large pavilion sitting out by twelve large cabins.

"That is where you shall go to eat. Breakfast is at 8 in the morning, lunch is at noon, and dinner is at 5. Each table is for a specific cabin to sit at-"

Chiron proceeded to drone on for another half an hour as we made our way through camp. All the while I actually had to pretend like I was listening even know I knew most of this shit from the book.

I could get away with knowledge about the gods and what the camp was about since other demigods like Luke and Thalia also knew beforehand.

But convincing him that I was already familiar with the entire camp and what was in it from someone who wasn't even affiliated with Greek pantheon?

Even I couldn't bullshit that.

"And this is the Hermes cabin. As he is the god of travelers, all demigods who are unclaimed are allowed to stay here." Chiron explained to me, "Now go on and knock, Luke, should be in there. He's the counselor for the Hermes cabin and will get you all squared up."

Nodding I went up and did what he said.

Almost instantly the door swung open and a handsome blonde guy fixed me with a dazzling smile.

 **Luke Castellan, Lvl: (?)**

 **Title: Son of Hermes**

I didn't even bother using observe on him. It would just tell me what I already knew from the books.

Good guy turned bad with some serious daddy issues.

"Hey Chiron, this is the new kid that everyone is talking about?"

Wait, hold the hell up. They were already talking about me? I was here for barely an hour and a half.

Though to be fair though I did just drop in on that patrol in a flash of light. That probably did draw some attention.

"Indeed, this is Alexander. He'll be staying in your cabin until he is claimed."

I noticed Luke's face temporarily darkened at the mention of being claimed before it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Awesome. Well, we already have you a corner and some toiletries set up for you." Luke said, "Careful not to step on anyone's stuff while you walk through. We're kinda over capacity at the moment."

"Thanks, Luke," I said and made my way to step into the cabin.

Only the son of Hermes put his hand out to stop me.

"Sorry kid but it's only one midday and we need all the time we can get if you don't want to get utterly destroyed tomorrow. You can get sorted after dinner."

I looked between Chiron and Luke, "Get ready for what?"

Luke smiled, "Every week we have capture the flag, and I don't mean your average elementary school capture the flag. I mean capture the flag Greek warfare style. Weapons, battle strategy, and everything goes with exception of killing."

"And…."

"And tomorrow's your first game!"

"But I just got here like an hour ago. Can't I skip it tomorrow?" I asked.

I wasn't an idiot. Most of the kids here had been training for years and would cream my ass in a straight fight.

"Nope!" Luke said, "Every camper who is healthy enough to participate has to fight. That's why we need to get moving if you don't want to get your ass completely handed to you. I'm thinking we can start with sword tr-"

"Actually Mr. Castellan I have a different suggestion on what you should start with." Chiron interrupted.

Luke looked away from me and to the old centaur, "And what is that?"

"Archery." Chiron stated.

"Archery?" Luke repeated back in confusion.

"Indeed. We believe that we already know Mr. Arc's parentage."

Luke seemed to put the dots together pretty quickly, "You think he's one of Apollo's?"

Rolling my eyes I lifted my hand and created a couple of light arrows.

Luke stared at me as if I'd grown a second head and looked back at Chiron.

"And he's being put in the Hermes cabin why?"

"You know the rules Luke."

"The rules?" Luke sighed, "He can make light arrows! Light arrows! You'd have to be as blind as Polyphemus to not realize he's Apollo's kid."

"The rules are the rules, Mr. Castellan." Chiron repeated tersely as if he had had this conversation one to many time already, "He has to be claimed first to be put in his parent's cabin."

I noticed that Luke's face was turning a little red.

"Well, why hasn't he already? Even if he's only been here for an hour, have you ever heard or seen a demigod who could wield light before Chiron? By the gods, Apollo himself should be down here parading him around and bragging about his kid having such a rare ability!"

"Yes I am very much aware, but it is out of our hands." Chiron said, "Now are we going to argue on a subject we already know the answer to? Or are you going to help Alexander prepare for his first capture the flag tomorrow?"

Luke looked back down at me and the anger in his visage faded. It was once again replaced by an easygoing smile.

"C'mon Alex, let's go and get you set up with a bow and some arrows. We'll see how good you are in archery."

 _!_

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Archery, Lvl (5): The art of shooting projectiles with a bow.**

- **5% bonus damage**

 _-I love the sound of a good 'thwack' in the morning._

So apparently I was pretty damn good at archery for a beginner. I was by no means bullseyeing every shot, but some of my shots where hitting somewhat close to the inner circles of the target. The archery skill also seemed to be leveling pretty fast even if I had no baseline to compare it to.

Now I would normally call bullshit on someone picking up a skill so fast. But considering I was half god, was possibly in a video game, and Percy was so naturally skilled with a sword his first few times that the camp's best swordsman in 300 years was even astounded by it…

I think I was in the clear.

"Well hot damn, Chiron was right Luke! I don't think I've ever seen anyone, even my brothers and sisters, take so fast to wielding a bow and arrow so fast." Michael said as he clapped me on the shoulder.

"I'll say." Luke said while admiring my riddled target, "He's definitely already better than my lousy ass shot.

"Pretty true, you and that Percy kid couldn't hit the broadside of Olympus if you tried." Michael admitted, "Though I guess I should include you in the category of my siblings shouldn't I Alex? Because judging by the way your shooting and those blue eyes of yours there's about no way your not. You sure you've never used a bow before?"

I nodded, "Never touched any sort of projectile weapon before this."

Michael tightened his grip on my shoulder, "Well ain't this a stretch of good luck. When I heard we had another newbie I thought we were going to be screwed with having to babysit them during the game. But Percy already being a better swordsman than half the campers here and Alex apparently being the same with a bow, I think we're gonna do alright."

Huh, so I was just about on time with the Percy Jackson timeline. If Percy was still a newbie and this was also his first capture the flag, then this was the one where he would get claimed when the hellhound attacked him.

Maybe I could get claimed as well then. The gods did occasionally take note of when their children did great deeds or killed powerful monsters.

A 12-year-old killing a Hellhound?

Apollo may just claim me and get me out of sleeping on the floor of the Hermes cabin.

 _!_

 **Quest type: Normal**

 **Hellhounds are known as some of the fiercest of Hades minions and killing one as a child who just learned about the supernatural would be quite a feat. One that your godly parent cannot ignore. So and slay one.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Your godly parent will claim you.**

 **Failure:**

 **Nothing**

 **Do you wish to accept?**

 **[Yes / No]**

' _Yes.'_

In the distance loud noise echoed across the camp.

"Alright, I think that's enough archery for today." Luke said as he motioned me forward, "That's the dinner bell and while I would love to see how much progress Alex can make with a bow and arrow…"

"He should also know how to use a sword at the very least?" Michael guessed.

Luke nodded, "After dinner, I'll spare some of my recreational time to show him a proper stance and how to hold as sword before we go to sleep. We'll hold off the more mundane training for after capturing the flag and dedicate tomorrow to more archery and sword training. That sound good Alex?"

"As long as it means I don't get my shit smashed in during the game than yeah," I replied.

"That's the spirit!" Luke commended.

You know I can see why so many people looked up to Luke before he betrayed the camp. He was good-looking, charismatic, and had an easy going personality that just seemed to invite you in. He had been nothing but nice to me ever since I had gotten here.

Too bad he was willing to kill everyone but Thalia and Annabeth to raise the titan lord from his grave.

And considering I very much liked living, that just wouldn't do.


	3. Chapter 3

**You have successfully rested!**

 **HP and MP have been restored to 100%!**

"Gah!" I sputtered as the cold water hit me in my face and I nearly jumped out of my sleeping bag.

"Morning sleepy head!" Luke said cheerfully as he lamely attempted to hide an empty bucket behind his back.

"What the fuck Luke?!"

"First off, language." Luke began, "Second, get up and get dressed. We're going to do some more sword training."

I groaned.

"Oh come on Alex. I bet you'll do way better than yesterday.

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Sword-wielding, Lvl (2): The ability to use a sword in combat.**

 **\- 2% bonus damage**

- _Let the sword decide after stratagem has failed._

 ***Smack***

' _Mother Fucker!'_ I cursed as Luke smacked me between the eyes for the 10th time.

"Alright that was a bit better than last time Alex. Now let's try those parries again."

You know Percy and Luke could keep their stupid _best swordsmen in 300 years title._

Because this fucking sucked.

You know in the books how Percy was an uber badass with a sword but was absolute dog shit with a bow and arrow?

Reverse that and know you knew my problem. Learning how to shoot a bow had come easily to me. All Michael had done was but a bow in my hand gave me a couple of tips, and let me practice on some targets.

I nailed a target on my first try.

But sword training? I had been going at this with Luke for a couple of hours and the results were minimal at best.

"Remember not to overextend Alex !" Luke warned as he crashed into me.

My practice sword whizzed out of my hands while my body slammed into the ground.

 _!_

 **For a strenuous workout please take +1 to STR and VIT!**

' _Oh fuck off.'_

Another thing too, this thing was leveling nowhere near as fast as archery. I got that skill up to level five within half an hour. This sword skill had only leveled up once in the last two hours with Luke.

"You know I think that might be enough for today." Luke spoke as he sheathed his sword, "The game is in a couple of hours and you don't seem to be making any progress whatsoever in sword fighting."

"No shit." I snorted

"Language Alex."

"Shut the fuck up Scarface."

Luke grinned and bent over to haul me up.

The son of Hermes had dedicated most of his free time last night and switched up his schedule today to try and get me ready for capture the flag tonight by getting my swords skills to at least a beginner level.

Suffice to say I had gotten nowhere.

"But that doesn't mean you still can't train. Why don't you head over to the archery range and get some more practice in? You may not be able to cross blades with anyone in the game today, but that doesn't mean you can't shoot the shit out of them." Luke offered.

Not a bad idea at all. Maybe I could train some of my other skills as well such as my light arrows or see if I could create new skills.

' _Perks.'_

 **Son of ?** **: You are naturally gifted in archery, shooting, and stealth. Your soul has a natural affinity for light and you innately can use photokinesis.**

Hmm, it seemed my perks essentially made it easy for me to make a sniper build or at the very least a rouge. Can't say it's the most glamorous build, but it could be deadly if done right.

"Yeah, I think I'll do just that."

Luke nodded, "I have some stuff to take care of, so I'll come and get you when it's about time for the game."

I nodded and we both went our separate ways.

' _Sneaky bastard is probably going to prep the summoning of the Hellhound.'_ I thought with a roll of my eyes as I made my way to the archery range.

Honestly, I still couldn't understand why the hell Luke decided to work with Kronos. Seriously, did the guy not read any basic mythology or history? Our great-grandpa was known to use humans as playthings and cheap entertainment during the Titans rule. And they hated the gods with an absolute passion. Did Luke, who was half human and god, honestly think Kronos would just leave us alone if he won?

Another thought occurred to me...Kronos was my great grandfather.

That was disturbing on so many levels.

But enough of those thoughts. How was I going to go about getting myself ready? Should I work purely on my prowess with a bow and arrow or should I work with my Photokinesis?

All I had currently developed was the light arrows and yet there was so much more I could do with it. Force fields of light, hard light weapons, fucking lasers!

All the possibilities…

Suddenly a little voice in the back of my head whispered to me.

' _Duck'_

Without even thinking I dropped to the ground as an arrow flew through where my head had been.

' _What the actual fuck?'_ I thought in surprise.

 _!_

 **Skill leveled up!**

 **Danger Sense Lvl (2): That little feeling you get in the back of your mind when someone or something wants you dead.**

 **\- Simple verbal cues are now sounded at random when a fatal strike is inbound.**

Well isn't that interesting. My skill gained a new ability that wasn't mentioned before once it leveled up.

"Sorry!" A squeaky voice called out.

Looking up from the ground my eyes snapped on the kid with black hair and sea green eyes looking my way in horror.

 **Percy Jackson, Lvl: 14**

 **Title: Son of Poseidon**

Ahh, Percy Jackson. The king of sarcasm, prince of the sea, the hero of Olympus, one of the most powerful demigods to ever live…

And yet he didn't look anything like what I had expected. Just about everyone described Percy as incredibly powerful and handsome in the books. Apparently to the point where multiple girls and even a guy fell for him.

Even Hazel described him as a "Roman God".

But right now all I could see was some skinny kid from New York.

I guess he would grow into it. After all, he should be around twelve right now.

Also, it was weird that this was the first time I had seen him. Shouldn't he have been in Hermes cabin with me since he is unclaimed as well? I should've seen him last night.

"Jackson you idiot! You almost shot him in the head." A blonde girl growled at him and snatched the bow he had been holding out of his hands, "That's it, no more archery for you."

 **Annabeth Chase, Lvl: 18**

 **Title: Daughter of Athena**

And wise girl herself.

"Hey, you alright?" Annabeth turned to me and asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." I said and pushed myself up, "Just nearly got my head taken off."

Percy expression crossed between embarrassment and frustration, "Sorry again about that. I'm uh, not exactly the greatest at archery."

"Don't worry about it, man. It's the same with me with swords, but I am pretty good with a bow and arrow." I said, "But I'm kinda cheating with Apollo being my dad."

"Wait, so you're Apollo's kid?" Annabeth jumped into the conversation, "You already got claimed? I thought you're the new kid who just arrived yesterday by teleporting in front of the border patrol. No way you were claimed in one day."

I smirked, "Your right, I wasn't claimed."

The daughter of Athena raised a blonde eyebrow at me, "Than how do you know you're Apollo's kid?"

"Bow please?" I asked.

Annabeth shrugged and tossed it to me.

With the bow in hand, I drew back the string without notching an arrow and aimed directly at a bullseye of a target 200 feet out.

Instead of the smaller sized arrows, I had been creating with my palm, I imagined the larger size arrows that one would use for bows already being notched on my string.

"You do know that you need an arrow before you can shoot that right? And just because your good at archery doesn't mean Apolo's your dad. You could be the son of Ares or -"

A mini swirl of light appeared by my bow and a perfectly shaped arrow shaped itself into reality, already notched perfectly in place.

I spared the two demigods at glance and drank in their befuddled expressions.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure who my godly parent is."

In the upper corner of my vision, I noticed my mana had dropped by 75 points instead of by the 50 the skill had informed me it would take. That couldn't be right unless it was simply because I made a bigger arrow, so it took more energy in return.

' _Weird that the skill didn't say anything about being able to power up the arrows, but I'll take the system being vague if it means that it will be lenient.'_

Refocusing on the target I released the arrow.

Two things proceed to happen that I wasn't even remotely expecting.

First, the light arrow flew way faster than my hand summoned bolts or the normal wooden arrows as it zoomed towards the target with blinding speed.

Two, it hit the bullseye dead on. Unlike all my other shots which had ringed around the inner and outer circles, this one hit dead center.

What the hell? Why did I hit the bullseye of this target when I couldn't do it yesterday while practicing?

What was different?

' _The light arrow!'_ I realized, _'It takes the power of a black hole to bend and restrain light. Of course, a little wind and Earth's gravity doesn't induce any sort of drop or resistance on it.'_

 _!_

 **Skills leveled up!**

 **Light Arrow, Lvl (2): A bolt of pure light shaped like an arrow.**

 **-50 dmg per arrow / 45 mp per arrow**

 **Archery, Lvl (6): The art of shooting projectiles with a bow.**

- **6% bonus damage**

 _-I love the sound of a good 'thwack' in the morning._

So I could level up skills simultaneously if I was using both of them at the same time huh? Now that was useful info, I could save tons of time in the future instead of spending hours just on individual skills.

It also seemed that level ups varied between skills. My archery was giving even more bonus damage while the light arrow was now cheaper.

"You have photokinesis!?" Annabeth nearly wheezed as she appeared next to me.

I shuddered at the look she was giving me. The gleam in her eyes reminded me of the one's researchers or scientists gained when a new and more interesting subject appeared before them.

Must be an Athena thing.

"Photo-ka what?" Percy attempted to say as he looked back and forth between us.

The blonde girl turned around and sighed.

"Photo-kin-esis." She sounded out for Percy, "It means that he can manipulate light by will."

"Oh." Percy said putting it together, "Why didn't you just say so?"

I suppressed a snicker as Annabeth glared at him. Even as twelve-year-old Percy was capable of pissing people off without even trying.

Truly a master who I had much to learn from.

"So how exactly does it work?" Annabeth questioned me after she finished glaring at the son of Poseidon.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean how do you summon it. Are you simply taking and shaping light from your surroundings? Or are you actually using your own energy and transforming it into the light you use?"

Well, I wasn't exactly expecting those questions from a twelve-year-old.

Though I'd never really thought about it. Where was my light coming from?

' _Am I actually converting the mana straight into the light? Or am I using the mana to simply shape the light from the surroundings? If I'm doing the later would it actually be more efficient to find a way to directly convert my mana to light?'_

So many questions.

"Well actually-" I said before stopping myself.

Wait a damn minute.

"Why do you want to know?"

That one caught Annabeth off guard.

"O-oh uh…" She stammered, "I was curious?"

Maybe I would have believed her if I had been anyone else. But knowing what she did to Percy during his first game and the fact she was the best strategist at camp stopped that dead in its tracks.

"You want to know about my powers so you can counter them if we ever end up on opposite teams."

 _!_

 **+1 to INT!**

A blush appeared on her face, "Was I that transparent?"

"Nah, I'm just a bit perceptive." I brushed off.

"So you're the new guy who appeared in a flash of light yesterday right?" Percy suddenly asked.

My attention turned to Jackson, "That's me alright. And you're the kid who killed the Minotaur right?"

The son of Poseidon flinched a bit before nodding at me. The fight still must have reminded him that his mother was gone. Poor kid was dealing with the loss of his mother, an entirely new world, and a camp that wanted nothing to do with him.

And of course, the king of gods wanted him dead as well.

Technically speaking I was going through the same thing, but unlike Percy, I had the privilege to not particularly care. Even if this was a real world and not a game I was relatively detached from it. I had the option to do anything.

He didn't.

Fate had him by the balls.

"Speaking of appearing out of nowhere. How'd you do that?" Annabeth hit me with another question.

"Teleportation." I shrugged, "My father gave me a necklace that would teleport me to camp upon speaking the activation words."

Annabeth's eyes lit up again and Percy sighed.

"Do you still have the necklace?! Can I see it?"

Honestly, I don't think I can recall anyone, even one of those big city rich girls, being this excited overs piece of jewelry. Of course, it didn't help that my memories where scrambled worse than a plate of eggs.

But I think my point was still valid.

I dug the necklace out and tossed the thing to her, "Knock yourself out blondie."

I couldn't tell if she heard my comment or not, but I doubted she cared. As soon as that thing was in her grasp she began analyzing every speck of it.

"What's it made of?" She said with a scrunched up nose.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What's it matter?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "It matters because the only way to enchant normal metal is to inscribe runes onto it and even then it needs to be recharged. Only magical metals like Celestial Bronze can be enchanted without the need of runes as they generally recharge themselves because of the magic in the metal."

What the fuck?

Since when did the Greeks know so much about magic? Last time I checked the farthest the series went with pure magic was just manipulation of the mist. They never mentioned enchanting.

At least I don't remember them ever mentioning it.

I guess things were different in this world.

"But I have no idea what this is." She continued, "It's not Celestial Bronze and definitely not Styngin Iron."

Now that I think about it the necklace color is kinda similar to Abyss Watcher. So it's probably the same metal.

"It's Holy Steel." I simply said.

The girl gave me a bewildered look, "Excuse me? Did you say Holy Steel?"

"Yep," I replied.

"What's Holy Steel?"

Shit. I probably wasn't supposed to say that.

' _Actually, am I?'_ I suddenly thought, _'I know there's a ban on the Greeks and Romans knowing each other, but what about the other Pantheons?'_

Ah, fuck it. What's Zeus gonna do? Smite me?

"It's a metal forged in Heaven."

I waited for the sky to crack with lightning like it usually did when someone pissed of Zeus, but fortunately it seemed my grandfather was in good mood.

Or he just didn't care.

Annabeth's eyes narrowed, "You mean Olympus?"

"No as in Heaven, the Biblical God's domain."

I went silent and waited and a few seconds so that these two could digest the information.

"The Biblical God?" Percy asked, "As in god with the capital G? He's real too?"

I rolled my eyes. The Greek and other ancient gods were born from a few million human's belief in how to forces of the world worked. Considering how Yahweh received billions within the average business week. I didn't understand how no one person had put it together that other pantheons existed outside of their own.

Plot convenience from good old Uncle Rick maybe?

Probably.

"So how did you get your hands on this stuff than? You're a Greek." Annabeth pointed out.

"I am, but my er… uncle apparently was affiliated with them. Before we were attacked he gave this to me as a way to get the hell out of dodge." I stumbled at first, still not exactly sure how Paul and I were related.

She said before handing me the necklace back, "While this has been interesting, doofus and I have to get ready for his ancient Greek lessons. Gods know he needs them."

"Hey!" Percy yelled out indignantly.

"It was nice meeting you…" Annabeth trailed off as she tried to come up with my name.

"Alexander Arc." I said, "But you can just call me Alex."

"I'll see you at capture the flag tonight than Alex." She said as she hauled Percy off towards their next activity.

' _I'll have to keep an eye on them. There's no telling what my presence has done to this world's timeline. For all I know revealing to them that other religions exist could have just altered their fate drastically.'_

Which in turn would negate my foreknowledge and may harm me in the future. In hindsight, it may have been a bit of a blunder to expose them to that information. Even if Chiron and Mr.D essential outright said God was real in the first book and second movie.

But for now, I was all alone at the archery range. Everyone was apparently given the day off on capture the flag day in order for the teams to have time to go over strategies and prep. Percy and I were the exceptions though since we are woefully unprepared.

All in all, I had the perfect opportunity to work on some skills.

From what I've seen so far, whenever a skill leveled up it would somehow improve on that skill and it varied on how it improved apparently. Ranging from decreasing the costs of using it, increasing the damage it does, to giving it a new effect.

So while it would be worthwhile to continue to level my skills, I just couldn't rely on a few to get the job done. I'd have to somehow counter gods and monsters of various ages and religions.

I would need a bigger variety. The question now was how to come up with more skills? While I could probably ask Luke or Micheal about some physical or combat skills I could learn, it didn't help me with magic.

Maybe I could just fuck around with my photokinesis and hope I gain a skill from it?

Time to put those earlier theories to the test.

Holding out my hand I summoned a ball of silver light as I had before, but this time I focused on expanding it until it became the size of a basketball.

All the abilities I currently had were offensive in nature. So it was time to make a defensive one.

The hum of energy under my skin intensified as I willed the ball of light in front of me and flattened it into a large square in front of me.

 _!_

 **New skill created: Light Shield**

 **Light Shield, Lvl (1): An energy shield imbued with the properties of light and will a certain threshold of damage before breaking.**

 **\- Costs 50MP to cast.**

Bitchin. I might not be able to fight with a sword for now, but anything that got passed my bow and arrow to engage me in close quarters would be delayed by this thing for a bit.

This was going well. With all these skills I was building I'd be able to survive capture the flag, hopefully, kill the Hellhound to get claimed, and than…

Huh.

I had no idea what to do after that. It never really occurred to me that I had no true goal, I mean killing Magdaran was technically a goal, but I really didn't give a shit whether I eventually did or not. The only thing that drove me to accept to quest was that stupid penalty and getting the system to leave me alone for a bit.

So what was my goal? Become powerful? Well yes, but that was too general. Hell, that was essentially just going to be a requirement to exist in a world where supernatural enemies were just waiting to clap my cheeks for being a demigod.

Become a god? Eh, that's got to become boring after a while. Especially with all the rules they apparently have to follow.

Save the world from evil and help Percy defeat Kronos and Gaea? Not much of a choice considering they would just kill me afterward even if I sided with them.

But suddenly a thought occurred to me. Whether the world was simulated or real, in the end, I was essentially a video game character. And what was the point of a video game?

To survive and have fun.

"You know what, that doesn't sound too bad."

Mount Olympus.

A name ingrained into centuries of western culture. Known as the throne of the gods and the source of their power, it has existed for millennia as the manifestation of the West's ever-burning fire.

Temples and mansions that were made with a variety of precious metals lined the mountainside until the very top, where a grand temple made of pure white marble and gold stood.

This specific building was where to gods would convene during the winter solstice and for other important matters that needed to be discussed.

Such matters included; who mother Rhea loved the most, why Apollo thought doing tricks with the sun wouldn't cause one of the hottest summers on record, and even occasionally bet's on which of the big three would be the next to break their promise.

Of course, that last one was usually a side discussion that was discussed while Zeus and Poseidon were arguing.

Now the meetings were not always about frivolous things. Sometimes, such as the current meeting, things like _Why are the two most powerful Olympians threatening to kill each other?_ where discussed.

"You dare to continue accusing me of stealing your bolt!?" Poseidon roared as

Olympus shook slightly.

"Yes, I do brother." Zeus snarled from his golden throne, "This is not the first time you've plotted to overthrow me, but I swear it shall be your last."

The two most powerful Olympians had been arguing for days, ever since the solstice when the king of the gods has found his master bolt stolen.

And of course, the first thing he had done was blame Poseidon. Who in turn took offense by such an accusation.

"And what does that mean brother?" Poseidon snarled back.

"I'm sure you can figure it out."

Meanwhile, the Queen of the gods was massaging her temples in an attempt to stop the mother of all headaches from coming on.

It was days like this when she contemplated how peaceful being trapped in her father's stomach had been.

"Peace brothers." Hera interrupted their arguing "This is meeting is supposed to be a simple discussion on the status of Olympus and the health of our realms. Save your arguing for the solstice."

She gave her husband a side glance, "Especially since there is no current evidence to suspect Poseidon is the thief and he has yet to do anything drastic."

The god of the sea's frowned at the last part of her sentence. That had been directed at him. His sister may have somehow known that he had a son and was preparing to claim him. How she possibly knew he had no idea, but he'd best back off for know.

Least she spilled the beans and sent Zeus into a fit of rage.

Zeus meanwhile simply continued glaring at his brother in silence. He knew his wife was right of course, but that didn't stop the rage that was still flowing through his veins.

Knowing that neither brother would bother even addressing the council now. Hera just thanked Chaos for the small blessing and took the initiative as she had done so many times before.

She scanned the throne room deciding on who to address first.

The twins were discussing something rather quietly. Aphrodite, Ares, and Hephaestus were all arguing. Athena was reading while Hermes was going over charters and Dionysus was glaring at his glass of coke.

Finally, her eyes settled on her sister.

"Demeter, how went this year's harvest?"

The goddess of agriculture perked up, "Oh it _was_ going absolutely wonderful." She said as her brow creased, "Until a certain blonde asshole thought it was a great idea to fry half the crops in the country in under a day!"

"Hey! I said I was sorry." Apollo called out.

Sensing another argument about to form Hera quickly intervened, "What's done is done. Ares, how has your domain been?"

"Afghanistan and Iraq wars are still going strong baby! And those eggheads at Lockheed just tested a badass little number called the F-35 Lighting! Can't wait to see how my Chinese fighters those things eventually smoke." Ares bragged.

Hera raised an eyebrow, "But the U.S and China are not at war..."

"Give me 15 years." Ares waved off.

It seemed Ares was just fine.

Nodding she turned to the youngest Olympian in the room, "And what of you Dionysus?"

"Oh same old, same old." The pudgy god dismissed, "Can't drink wine, can't see my wife, and everyone's children are being a pain in my ass."

"Well, then what about y-"

"Ahem." Athena interrupted.

Hera raised an eyebrow, "You have something to say, Athena?"

The goddess of wisdom snapped her book close, "Why yes I do. Our fellow Olympian forgot to mention the fact that the Minotaur appeared on the borders of the camp."

"The Minotaur eh?" Hermes spoke with slight interest as he intervened on the conversation, "The last time he appeared was when that Washington kid slew him. What possessed him to come near a camp full of demigods that are shielded by a blessing of Olympus?"

"Yes, brother. Any particular reason why one of the most infamous monsters in our history was near our children and why you failed to say anything about it?" Athena questioned in an annoyed tone.

"Besides the fact that I couldn't give any less of a Gorgon's ass about that monster or any of your children?" Dionysus said with an eye roll.

"Yes," Athena said through gritted teeth.

"Because it wasn't a problem. Some new brat slayed him on his way to camp."

"Some new brat?" Athena questioned.

Dionysus snorted, "Did I stutter?"

Athena narrowed her eyes, "Explain."

"What is there to explain? I already said some new brat came in and killed the beast. What else do you want sister?" The god of wine asked in mounting irritation.

Athena shared a look with the only two other Olympians who were paying attention.

"How old was he?"

"I don't know. Maybe 12?"

Athena's blood froze.

"Are you saying a 12-year-old slew the Minotaur?" Hermes asked.

"Again yes. Why the tartarus do you people keep asking for?" Dionysus asked.

' _Because a 12-year-old shouldn't be able to beat the Minotaur.'_ Athena thought as ideas went through, _'Unless they were a child of father or my uncles of course. But even then they'd need to be in their domain to pull that off.'_

"What was the weather like that day?" She suddenly asked.

Dionysus sighed and seemed to mule it around in his head, "I believe it was storming that night. It was that huge one that hit the coast two weeks ago."

Athena sighed in annoyance. Of course, the child was either her father's or Posidean's. Those two couldn't keep it in their pants.

The child had obviously gained a boost to their abilities from either the storm or the mass amounts of rain that had been pouring down. Allowing them to defeat the creature.

She exchanged looks with Hermes and Hera. Her brother was shaking his head in amusement while Hera seemed… strangely calm at the possibility her husband had fallen off the wagon again.

Perhaps she had already suspected it and this conversation had confirmed it?

Meanwhile, the rest of her fellow Olympians hadn't even bothered to pay the slightest bit of attention to the potentially game-changing revelation that the conversation had revealed. Even Zeus and Poseidon, who were sitting right next to Hera, hadn't even bothered to break from their staring contest.

The brothers where probably embroiled in a mental screaming match as to get away with their previous discussion instead of incurring Hera's wrath.

It was situations like this that had Athena questioning whether or not the members of this council where gods or children. Because they definitely had the attention spans and awareness of the later.

With a sigh the goddess of wisdom leaned back in her throne, she would keep this secret quiet for now and start making plans should the child survive to their 16th birthday.

And speaking of secrets.

Her eyes drifted to the twins, who seemed to be arguing in fevered whispers.

Since when did those two keep quiet when they argued?

"Your job is so simple that even a lobotomized monkey could pull it off," Annabeth instructed as she shuffled Percy and me towards our position.

Like always, the Hermes cabin teamed up with Athena. Which meant that Annabeth and Luke discussed strategies on how to win, such as where to field the swordsman and where was the best position to place the Apollo kids for maximum covering fire. They also discussed the best place to stick the two newbies on their team, which was Percy and me.

It was decided that we'd be placed on the creek to defend the flank. Percy would be the main guard because he was already competent with a sword while I would provide any support I could with my newly issued bow and arrows.

Of course, the real reason Annabeth stationed us here was to draw Clarisse and some of the Ares campers away from their flag by using their grudge against Percy as bait. All the while Luke would break through and capture their flag.

Not that we needed to know that.

"Gee, what high praise." I snorted

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You both are newbies and mostly untrained. This is the best possible spot for you guys to be useful and out of the way."

' _Bullshit.'_

"So just stay here, don't let anyone through, and for the love of the gods don't die."

With that little inspiring speech, she tossed her invisibility cap on and disappeared right as the horn blew, signaling the match had begun.

I turned to my fellow demigod, "Well, looks like it's just you and I Prissy."

"Aw c'mon man, not you too." Percy groaned.

Someone didn't like their nickname apparently.

"Tough time with some of the campers?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, being the new kids sucks. Doesn't help that I pissed off the Ares kids either."

"Oh c'mon. It's not that bad."

Percy shook his head as he scanned the forest, "That's because you've only been here for a day and you've spent almost all your time with Luke. Just wait till you start having activities with everyone else. They're gonna haze you hard for being the new kid just like Clarisse did to me."

Yeah, how about to no.

"They can try and haze me." I snorted, "But they shouldn't be surprised when they find a couple of light arrows up their ass."

Percy laughed before his face fell a bit.

"Must be nice to already know who your godly parent is." He muttered, "Just wish whoever my dad cared enough to send a sign, or at the very least give me a cool ability like the one you have."

I sighed. This fucking kid. I know he's only 12, but he still had to have basic knowledge of the Greek gods.

Should I tell him? It wouldn't be hard to cover up how I knew it since it was a pretty simple deduction, but it would further muck up future events and destroy my foreknowledge more than my existence already did.

Yet at the same time, it would possibly get me closer to Percy and cement me as an acquaintance at the very least. Which taking into account that he becomes the strongest demigod of modern history and all the action happens around him, wouldn't be a bad idea.

Fuck it.

"Your old man is Poseidon," I said.

Percy's head snapped towards me "What?"

"Your dad." I said, "He's Poseidon."

"B-but how do you know that?"

I rolled my eyes, "It's pretty easy to figure out. Percy, what is Poseidon the god of?"

Percy blinked at me, "Well he's the god of the sea's, earthquakes, storms, and horses. But why does it matter?"

I nodded, "And what happened yesterday when Clarisse hazed you?"

"The pipes exploded in the bathroom and washed everyone out."

"And what happened to you?"

"I was completely dry and…"

"Has water ever acted weird around you before or given you more energy when you're in it?"

"..."

"Percy?"

"I'm an idiot."

"If it makes you feel any better, I don't think Annabeth has figured it out either." I said, "Pretty sure she thinks you're Zeus's kid."

"Why would she think that?"

"CREME THE PUNK!"

' _And here comes the peanut gallery.'_

 _!_

 **New quest issued!**

 **Quest type: Normal**

 **Help a brother out and defend the creek from a flank by some of the Ares cabin.**

 **Rewards:**

 **Golden Drachma**

 **2,000 XP**

 **Failure:**

 **?**

 **Do you wish to accept?**

 **[Yes/No]**

Kind of lackluster rewards. Though I guess I shouldn't expect much for beating up some teenagers.

' _Yes,'_ I mentally commanded to get rid of the screen.

Clarisse and four of her siblings busted out from the foliage on the other side of the creek with spears and swords at the ready. The big ugly bitch herself was standing proudly at the front with her sparking spear proudly on display.

This was going to be a pain in the ass. Percy would get his ass kicked until he got wet and I would be useless once they got past the creek and in close range.

Wait a minute.

The creek!

"Percy," I said.

"Yeah?" He gulped.

"Remember the thing we just talked about?"

"Yeah?"

"How about using the creek to wreck these guys?"

Percy looked at me with a dumb stare, "That would be nice and all. But considering I have no idea how to use my powers and they'll be on us in 20 seconds…"

He had a point. So far he had only used his powers by accident. There was no way under normal circumstances he'd be able to do anything active with them.

Fortunately, it was in no way a normal circumstance with me around.

Foreknowledge told me that Percy, especially young Percy, had an explosive temper problem when pushed. And the boy had given me plenty of ammo to use a couple minutes earlier.

What made it even better was that the object of said anger was charging right at us.

"Well then maybe Clarisse was right about you Prissy boy." I said in a mocking tone, "Or should I just call you pussy boy instead?"

A lame insult I know. Anyone with common sense or above the age of 16 would simply snort at me for such a lack of creativity.

Thankful Percy lacked in those two departments as of right now.

"Grrrrrr." The son of Poseidon growled as he glared forwards.

I readied my bow and took aim with an arrow notched. I wasn't expecting Percy to do much considering this would be his first time using his powers consciously. But even just surprising them a bit would allow me to-

The roar of hundreds of gallons of water rising into the air in a massive wave over the Ares campers gave pause to any thoughts I had on that matter.

I looked over to see Percy grinning like a maniac as he maintained the wave.

"PRISSY HUH!?" He roared as he hurled the wave straight at them.

Huh. Who knew he hated that name so much?

The Ares kids on the other hand just stared at the wave in mute horror as it crashed into and swallowed them whole.

 _!_

 **Normal quest completed!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Golden Drachma**

 **2,000 XP**

 _!_

 **Leveled up!**

 **Alexander Arc, Lvl:11**

I stared through the pop-up screen at the scene in front of me. The five children of Ares who had been screaming about ripping our heads off not 10 seconds earlier were completely laid out on the other end of the shore.

' _Alright, I get that being assaulted by hundreds of gallons of water when you're not expecting it hurts. But how the hell did it completely knock them out?'_

Surly demigods, especially the children of Ares, could take more punishment than that?

My eyes suddenly snapped to Clarrises body which kept randomly spasming. It was almost like she had been electrocuted.

My eyes suddenly widened.

' _That spear of hers!'_ I realized.

The stupid thing must have conducted in the water when the wave consumed them. Talk about bad luck for them and great luck for me.

 **+1 to Luk!**

Even the system agreed.

While it was awesome that I'd completed the quest and even got a level up from it… Percy blew my expectations out of the water.

' _I know he's an abnormally strong demigod even by big three standards and even more so when angry. But that was just ridiculous for 12-year-old Percy!'_

Bringing my attention to him as he basked in his victory I hit him with an observe.

 **Percy Jackson, Lvl: 15**

 **Title: Son of Poseidon**

 **[HP] - 2500/2500**

 **[MP] - 1000/2200**

 **Percy Jackson is the son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. Unfortunately, this makes him not only a prime target for monsters and divine deities alike but also the featured star of two major prophecies. But with some luck, skill, and his powerful divine heritage, he might just make it.**

Holy shit. No wonder nothing could put this kid down. He was only three levels ahead of me yet his health and power were completely on another level compared to mine. He was going to be an absolute monster at sixteen if he kept up at this rate.

I didn't even want to think what his stats would be by then, especially once he bathed in the Styx.

Speaking of said demigod. Percy was now looking my way and was probably trying to decide whether or not he had enough strength to throw another creek my way if that look was anything to go by.

"Hey man." I said throwing my hands up, "I was just trying to help you use your powers."

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at me, "By making me mad?"

"It worked in Fairy Tail."

"What's Fairy Tail?"

Oh right. That probably didn't exist yet. It was 2006 I think.

Damn even smartphones wouldn't be a thing for another year. What the hell did people even do back in these days?

Suddenly screams echoed past us as Luke flew by with the enemy flag and a horde of angry campers behind him. As soon as he crossed past our side of the boundary Chiron road out of the woods blowing a conch to signal our victory.

Our side cheered and hoisted Luke up on their shoulders as they chanted his name.

"Looks like we won," I smirked.

"Yeah, we did. But what in the god's names was that?!" A voice yelled next me as the air shimmered, revealing a wide-eyed Annabeth.

"Sup Annabeth," I said cheerfully.

"Sup Annabeth." She repeated mockingly, "That's all you have to say after Percy threw a creek at the Ares team?"

Percy for his part looked abashed and tried to make himself as small as possible. Probably not wanting hurricane Chase to come after him next.

"Oh, you saw that? Well, then I guess introductions are in order. Annabeth, meet Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon."

The blonde girl proceeded to stare at me, then at Percy, and then back at me.

I didn't know what shocked her more. The fact that someone had figured it out before her, or that our grandfather had kept it in his pants for once.

"I assumed it would have been Zeus again…"

"I think we all did."

Suddenly a loud growl echoed throughout the forest silencing everyone who had been cheering.

' _Showtime.'_

The scene played out almost exactly as it had in the book. Chiron roared for his bow and for the camper's to stand ready just as on the rocks above a black hound the size of a rhino with lava-red eyes that bored into us appeared.

Only this time someone besides Luke had been expecting it.

Before the thing could even jump to take a shot at Percy, I had already thrown away the blunted wooden arrow I had been issued for the match and replaced it with a full-on light arrow. Another mental command went to my interface and I dumped 20 of my 50 stat points evenly into dexterity and intelligence so I could fire faster and summon more arrows.

I don't know how many arrows I fired by the time I was done and I didn't quite care on doing the math at the moment.

All I know was that my new and larger reserves of mana were almost completely gone and the hellhound was already disintegrating from a mixture of arrows from Chiron and I that now littered the thing.

Did the kill still count even if I had help?

"Di immortales!" Annabeth said as she had in the book. "That's a hellhound from the Fields of Punishment. They don't ... they're not supposed to ..."

"Someone summoned it," Chiron said. "Someone inside the camp."

Luke came over, the banner in his hand forgotten, his moment of glory gone if the frown that marred his face meant anything.

Take that you smarmy bastard.

Clarisse yelled, "It's all Percy's fault! Percy summoned it!"

When did she wake up? Last time I checked she was spazzing like a fish.

"Be quiet, child," Chiron told her.

 _!_

 **Normal quest completed!**

 **Rewards:**

 **Your godly parent will claim you.**

Oh yeah, baby. See you later Hermes cabin floor!

 _!_

 **You've been claimed!**

Suddenly the area lite up slightly and mummers broke out as people started pointing at Percy and me.

"Oh my…" Annabeth stuttered.

' _Seems Percy stole the show.'_ I thought with a slight chuckle, _'Though considering that he shouldn't exist it was understandable. I'm just another son of Apollo. Pretty tame in comparison.'_

I stole a glance at Percy's head as a green trident floated overhead before looking up at mine.

Where I expected to be a sun emblem surrounded by a blazing golden aura, instead sat a crescent moon with arrows streaming past that glowed with a soft silver light.

I stared at the symbol with a wide open mouth even as it began to fade. Out of all the things I had experienced in the last few days after being thrown into the world of Uncle Rick, this had to have surprised me the most.

Welp goodbye cannon. I just didn't screw you, I hog tied you down and went straight for anal with no signs of lube.

Not even me revealing the other pantheons or Percy's father came close to rivaling this.

God damn RNG.

 _!_

 **You have multiple notifications!**

I gave them a mental wave and instead focused on the crowd in front of me. I couldn't tell who they were more shocked at between Percy and me.

"It's been determined," Chiron announced rather nervously.

Weird. I didn't remember him being described as nervous in the book during this scene.

"All hail Perseus Jackson! Son of Lord Poseidon, the Earthshaker, Stormbringer, and Father of Horses."

All around demigods began to kneel.

"Uh, Alex?" Percy whispered to me.

"Yeah Percy?"

"Your eyes are glowing."

"What?" I hissed back and looked down at the creek below us.

Sure enough, my once pale blue eyes now glowed with a soft silver.

As if the silver symbol with the moon wasn't heavy-handed enough.

"And to Alexander Arc. Son of Lady Artemis, the Huntress, the goddess of the moon, patron of maidens, and the wild."

Well, I wasn't so sure about that second to the last one anymore considering I existed, but I did know one thing.

Paul must have been one hell of a stud.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright quick Author's note. So apparently my dumbass thought that, for some reason, not having a perception stat was a good idea for a demi-god who is Artemis's kid. You know, the goddess who happens to represent archery and hunting/tracking. Things that kind of rely on perception.**

 **Yeah the stupidity is real.**

 **Thankfully we are still in the very beginning of the story so stats are small enough to not have made a big impact yet and are negligible anyway. So I just went back to the previous chapters and plugged the stat in.**

 **Don't ever be afraid to leave a review if you ever notice something I left out and are curious why. I'm busy with classes, exams, prom plans, working, and my friend's dragging me on R6 ranked every night so we can hit that sweet plat and diamond. So I might have simply forgot or overlooked it in the small amount of time I have to write.**

* * *

"C'mon Alex I want that bow drawn and an arrow notched faster than a mortal can blink." Michael drilled as he observed my performance.

"You got it Mike." I said with the string already drawn back.

Ever since Percy and I claimed during the capture the flag, we'd both gotten whisked away by our respective _mentors_.

I used that term lightly seeing as I had only known Micheal for all of a week.

While Percy was practicing his infamous _viper beheading strikes_ 50 times in a row. I was being grilled on quick drawing and accuracy.

And because of that, I wasn't allowed to use my light arrows at all. Michael said they were a shortcut that would never allow me to actually improve my aim with other projectiles since they essentially ignored factors such as gravity, weather, and distance.

Or in his own words; "Aim hack bullshit."

He had no idea how right he was considering it was a game skill.

So instead I was practicing with celestial bronze-tipped arrows.

 ***Thwack***

"Good hit Alex!" Michael praised, "But remember to take into account the humidity of the environment as well. It may not affect sonic rounds or your light arrows, but it can screw with subsonic projectiles such as 9mm and normal arrows. It could very well mean the difference between a kill shot and a miss."

I nodded and looked at my shot. My accuracy was coming along at a decent rate, my arrows were getting closer and closer to the bullseye each time I practiced.

 _!_

 **Archery, Lvl (10): The art of shooting projectiles with a bow.**

- **10% bonus damage**

 _-I love the sound of a good 'thwack' in the morning._

It was also doing a nice job at leveling up my skill.

The Son of Artemis perk probably had something to do with it as well considering a 12-year-old had no business progressing this fast.

Speaking of perks and skill, some new ones were awarded and old ones were upgraded and granted new skills once I was claimed that night.

 **Son of Artemis: You are naturally gifted in archery, shooting, and stealth. Your soul has a natural affinity for light and you innately can use photokinesis.**

 **Once fully claimed; affinity for all animals of the wild, limited chlorokinesis unlocked, gains bonuses when under the moonlight, skills related to hunting and tracking are unlocked, Amokinesis immunity.**

Remember how earlier I mentioned that demigods were lucky to get any sort of power over their parent's domain? Also, remember how it was stated in the books that it was up to the godly parent to decide what parts of their domain their children were allowed to wield?

Well, I was given the whole fucking smorgasbord of my mother's domains.

Either Artemis _really_ loved me and decided I should be given full access, or the system decided to just strong arm reality into giving it to me.

But who was I to complain?

 **Limited Chlorokinesis, Lvl (1): You are able to manipulate all the flora that inhabits forests** **.**

 **\- 150 MP per minute**

 **\- "** _T_ _remble in the presence of my terrifying gardening skills!_ _"_

 **Tracking, Lvl (1): With effort you can pick up on details that others would miss when tracking down your prey.**

 **Waste Not, Want Not: Hunter's traditionally waste nothing from the bodies of their fallen prey, and neither will you. Any time you kill a monster there is a chance they will leave behind parts that can be used in crafting and alchemy.**

 **Blessing of Luna: For centuries humanity and all manner of supernatural creatures have revered the moon as a great source of magical energy. Some have even tried to capture the energy for their own uses. But only children of the moon are capable of truly harnessing its power. When under the moon's light gain a 2x boost to all physical stats, 2x to mana capacity, and 2x to mana regeneration.**

 **Amokinesis Immunity: Since the beginning of their existence the gods of love have been messing with the love lives of mortals. Creating both tragedy and happiness from their interventions. Fortunately, because of your mother's genes, there is not a single type of love magic or potion that can affect you. Now you can happily tell Cupid to screw off whenever he comes knocking.**

 **Silver Eyes: The eyes of the huntress that shine with the silver light of the moon. Gain a 40% increase in perception, night vision, and the ability to see magical energy.**

The first five were pretty damn useful, even if the chlorokinesis was limited to only plants in the forests and the blessing was situational. They'd at least make my time in this world just a bit easier.

But the real prize was those silver eyes. When my eyes changed when I was claimed I thought it was purely aesthetic, a bullshit way for the game to really drive home the point and laugh at me for not even giving Artemis the consideration.

So trust me when I say that it was one hell of a trip when your vision suddenly became HD from the perception enhancement while people and weapons started to glow with a variety of faint different color auras.

Basically, my new eyes where a dollar store knock-offs of the Sharingan that was missing the two abilities that made them overpowered.

The precognition and the copy eye ability.

What I wouldn't give to have the latter just so I could copy Percy and never have to sword train again.

"That's enough for today Alex." Michael spoke as he walked past me, "I have to teach some other classes on the art of cleaning and bandaging a wound."

"You need to teach teenagers how to tie some cloth and throw some antiseptic on a cut? Can't figure that out themselves?" I asked.

Michael sighed, "Dude I'm pretty sure some of the Ares kids would throw mud and grass on an open wound if no one told them otherwise."

I nodded.

Seemed legit.

"I'd ask if you wanted to come with, but…" Michael trailed off.

"Everyone's still scared shitless of Percy and me." I finished for him.

Just like in cannon almost everyone in camp now steered clear of the two of us after we were claimed.

Though not that I could blame them really. Percy was practically a walking target for Zeus and Hades, especially with the master bolt and the helm of darkness being missing. No one wanted to be around him in case the lord of the sky or underworld came for him.

That little show of all of them bowing? That was only so Percy's old man didn't smite them for not showing respect.

But I was pretty sure that I freaked them out way more if the glances of horror I received anytime I walked by where anything to go by.

Percy was a target, I was a freak. There were plenty of stories about the demigod children of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Children of Artemis though? They didn't exist, weren't supposed to exist.

The promise she made was ancient. Four thousand years older than the WW2 pledge made by the big three.

And yet here I was. The by-product of a broken oath.

And a male to boot!

I was going to be _very popular_ with my mother's hunters and all the monster's she had been hunting down for millennia.

I could just tell.

On a positive note though, I had become very well liked with the Forest Nymphs.

They always squealed and patted my head whenever I passed by them. Gushing that their lady had the cutest little demigod of them all and that I was so lucky to have my mother's "Beautiful lunar eyes" and "Deep auburn hair".

It was also quite funny when the children of the Aphrodite overheard them one day and took offense. Apparently, they thought only they had claimed to such a title. Ever since then I noticed that they had made an effort to dress more fashionably and wear more makeup.

I also received a stink eye from them whenever I crossed paths.

Well, at least it was something different compared to the disturbed glances from everyone else.

Also, by the way, _Auburn_ was apparently the term for my self described reddish-brown hair. Why the hell the shade needed a specific name was beyond me.

But I guess you learn something new every day.

"Pretty much." Michael answered with a shrug, "After I'm done for the day I'll come get you and we can continue. For now, just do whatever you want and don't get in trouble."

"Yes, sir!" I said with a mock salute.

"Smartass," Michael grumbled as he walked off.

Well with that out of the way…

Looking around to make sure no one was around I took a seat on one of the benches near the archery station and opened my inventory to pull out the reward I had been given for a previous quest.

It had completely slipped my mind until this morning that I had been given a skill book when I was dropped into camp.

The book itself was rather eye-catching as the cover was a scarlet red with gold etching that formed in a flame pattern.

Speaking of shit in my inventory, I'd have to give a closer look at Paul's sword later now that my stats were within range to observe it. Courtesy of Michael and Luke when the latter could get a hold of me.

Because while firing off arrows and working with accuracy trained my perception and dexterity. It did shit all for vitality and strength. Luke being the ever sadistic bastard he was tried to work on my strength, figuring that at the very least I would be able to put some power into my piss poor form and strikes.

So while I now had a new hatred for weight lifting and Luke's fists, it did have positive results. My physical stats had increased from training to where they almost where high enough to wield the greatsword.

In fact, why not take a look at it now. That skill book wasn't going anywhere.

Reaching my hand into my inventory I selected the sword and had it appear on my lap.

 **Abyss Watcher: A sword composed of holy steel, a metal made in the forges of Heaven, and cooled in the Cocytus river. This blade is deadly to any supernatural enemy whether they be divine or monstrous in nature and is outright lethal to demonic beings.**

 **\- 35 [STR] and 35 [DEX] are required to wield this weapon and see it's abilities.**

Hmmm, I think my strength stat still wasn't up to par.

"Stats."

 **Alexander Arc, Lvl: 11**

 **Title: None**

 **[HP] - 2000/2000**

 **[MP] -1000/1000**

 **[STR] - 25**

 **[VIT] - 20**

 **[PER] - 25 (40%) = 30**

 **[DEX] - 36**

 **[INT] - 20**

 **[WIS] - 7**

 **[LUK] - 7**

 **Points - 35**

 **Money - 50$**

Seemed strength was still lagging behind. But that's what stat points were for.

"So let's just plop in ten points there and..."

 _!_

 **Legendary weapon unlocked!**

 **This weapons history and abilities are now available to you.**

 **Abyss Watcher: An ancient sword once used by an Archangel and leader of the Grigori. It was eventually given to Paul Arc and then passed down to Alexander Arc. Forged in Heaven with holy steel, cooled in the river Cocytus, and engraved in various runes of the highest quality, this blade is deadly to just about everything and is a demonic beings worst nightmare.**

 **\- DMG is dependent on STR and DEX stats along with any modifiers you or the blade may have.**

 **\- 100% bonus to piercing due to enchantments**

 **\- 100% reinforcement due to enchantments**

 **\- Soul tearing due to enchantments (Inflicts status effect Soul Tear)**

 **\- 100% sharpness due to enchantments**

 **\- Elemental channeling**

 **\- Holy aura (Inflicts the status effect Holy Burn on beings that have been corrupted or are demonic in nature.)**

 **\- Blessing of the Lightbringer (Photokinetic skills cost only ¼ of their usual cost and inflict 2x damage when the blade is wielded.)**

Holy shit.

No wonder Paul was said to be one of the most fearsome warriors in the biblical faction. This thing belonged to a goddamned Arcangel who was apart of what was essentially the world's first special forces units, the Grigori.

And those abilities and that blessing. The things I could do with that blessing when I was under the moon's light...

"This thing's name makes so much more goddamn sense." I muttered as I ran my hand over the silver blade and the blue runes that adorned it, "But how in the hell did Paul get his hands on this? I doubt that an Arcangel, especially one that's fallen if they were part of the Grigori would willingly part with its weapon."

I smelled plot convenience via the system. The thing was probably still trying to make me invested in the other side of my family.

And that blessing was almost way too convenient considering what my main power was.

But more importantly than any of that considering my life might now be in danger, which Archangel did this thing belong to? Because I seriously didn't need a pissed off celestial being coming for my head because they wanted their weapon back.

I had enough problems with a devil lord, my cranky great grandfather who needed to take a Prozac, and a primordial who's going to wake up in 5 years to find her favorite children dead again.

So who's sword could this be? Depending on the source either Michael is the sole head honcho or dozens exist in various roles.

Unfortunately, it was probably the later considering this was Riordan's universe and he throws everything plus the kitchen sink into the mythologies.

Either way this thing probably belongs stuffed back into my inventory for now. Not like I could properly wield it anyway with the way my swordplay currently was.

I'd have to be content with just swinging it like a stick if I ever needed it.

With that now all settled I threw the thing back in my inventory and picked up the skill book again.

"Now how does this work?" I muttered as I opened it up.

 _!_

 **Would you like to learn the skill: Fireball?**

 **[Yes/No]**

Yes, please!

A grin came across my face at the notification. I hopped the greek world was ready for a fire-wielding son of Artemis.

 _!_

 **Error. Skill can only be learned with a fire affinity.**

I'm sorry, what?

 _!_

 **Would you like a tutorial on how you can obtain elemental affinities?**

 **[Yes/No]**

My eye twitched at the notification. This seemed like something that should have been shown to me at, oh I don't know, the fucking tutorial when I started.

With a sigh, I gave the mental command for yes.

 _!_

 **Well alright, then partner! Here's the skinny on what's going on! As you may know, you have access to magic or mana as the system calls it. What you may not have known is that you have a specific type of magic. Greek magic. Which is generated straight from your divine blood. All Greek demigods have it, but your system lets you access it freely and as much as you want without the years of training it usually takes you lucky dog. Of course, there are other types of magic such as Egyptian or Norse and each has advantages and disadvantages.**

Alright, but what did this have to do with affinities?

 _!_

 **Advantages of Greek Magic:**

 **The advantages of Greek magic is that it is far more potent than the other types as it is directly tied to a godly domain. You manipulate your elements directly with no need for a proxy spell. As such Greek demigods have shown throughout history to be stronger in terms of power and destructive ability compared to other demigods, magicians, and other magical communities who use other methods to cast and obtain magic. The Shinto and Hindu demigods being about the only other exceptions as well as most gods.**

 **Disadvantages:**

 **Your magic is powerful and can be highly destructive. Problem is since you not a child of Hecate and your magic is coming straight from your mother's DNA, you're pretty much stuck with whatever your parent's domain is. That means no general spells that aren't tied to the game and no manipulating other elements.**

My eyes widened in horror **.**

"T-that's fucking bullshit," I muttered in horror as I read the disadvantages.

That means I would essentially be stuck with light and plant magic. Hell, not even full plant magic since mine was limited to the forests only.

So basically I was trading true versatility for being able to use magic easier than others and use it more offensively.

"Not cool man."

But it did explain why almost every demigod in the series was limited to the parent's domains and simple mist manipulation.

Hmm, maybe I should have considered some more options when I picked my pantheon.

 _!_

 **But never fear! For there is a way for you to gain access to other godly domains. After all, what kind of tutorial would this be if we left you out to dry after breaking your spirit?**

Pretty sure you did that a couple days ago...

 **Here is a couple of sure-fire ways to gain access to those oh so sweet affinities:**

 **-Slay a god and absorb their essence. (Not recommended due to your current level.)**

 **-You have blood ties to a multitude of powerful divine beings. So try and convince them to claim you as their legacy. (Note that this will most likely be the easiest method.)**

 **-Become a champion. Divine champions are the representatives, warriors, and servants of divine beings. The enforcers of their will on the mortal world. In exchange for a champion's service, a contract can be negotiated between mortal and immortal that may include access to their godly powers. (You may only be a champion for one divine being at a time.)**

 **-Become a host. Some gods are incapable of coming to the mortal world and need an avatar to reside in why here. As such you can gain access to their powers by opening your body to them. (Other beings besides gods can make pacts like this as well.**

Well seemed as if there's some hope after all. Even if most of the options where off the table and impossible.

Had nothing to kill a god with, didn't feel like ceding my body to some otherworldly asshole, and I doubted I was interesting enough to be claimed as a champion.

So that left one option.

But how was I going to pull that off? My direct blood ties besides Artemis were Zeus and Apollo. Considering that they rarely if ever gave their children their full set of powers or limited them as Zeus did to Jason, I highly doubt I could just waltz up and ask nicely.

Technically Kronos was my great grandfather and time manipulation would be stupidly overpowered. But I think it's pretty self-explanatory on why he should be off the table.

' _But do I need to be directly related? Because if not then I could get powers from many of the Olympians since most of them are related somehow.'_ I pondered.

And in order to convince them to claim me… I'd need to make them indebted to me or do something worthy of a reward. Which would mean that I'll have to start doing favors for them.

And not just any paltry quest that was issued normally. No. I'd need something big.

In my peripheral I caught Percy being dragged by Grover to the big house. Both of them looked like they were walking towards a funeral.

Suddenly the reward from my previous quest felt rather heavy in my inventory.

Perhaps I could kill three birds with a single drachma.

* * *

The fact that everyone seemed to avoid me as much as possible turned out to be a blessing. While all the campers were at doing activities, I had free rain of the showers.

"Come on you son of a bitch." I muttered as I jammed one of the shower heads into the corner racks and set it to spray, "There we go."

I couldn't really do this anywhere else without someone seeing me and I really didn't feel like answering a bunch of questions on who exactly I was contacting. As such the shower stalls in mid-afternoon while everyone was busy was the perfect place to hide out.

Now time to earn a debt.

I turned the water on and began spewing out on the mist setting. Slowly in the middle, a rainbow started to appear.

Now, most people would just use a regular old Iris message. The problem was that most people weren't usually contacting gods through them and I needed a direct line that couldn't be turned down.

So I needed to go with the A-game.

"Oh Fleecy, do me a solid and show me, Lord Poseidon," I said and tossed the golden drachma into the rainbow.

Sometimes I questioned what the hell Rick smoked before he would begin writing.

The mist twisted and turned for a few seconds before clearing to reveal a beautiful underwater throne room decorated with all kinds of coral and varying colors of sea stone.

But it was the center of the room that drew my eye. For in it was three thrones of varying in height with the largest currently being occupied by an older looking Percy.

The man was sitting by his lonesome while fully engrossed in a rather large scroll he was reading.

"Lord Poseidon," I said announcing my presence as I bent my knee in a bow.

There was no reason to disrespect and piss off the one big three members who was known to be rather kind and benevolent.

The god's eyes snapped away from the scroll and seemed to glow with intense green energy as he caught my gaze.

' _I may have fucked up.'_ I thought and held his gaze even as beads of sweat started forming on the back of my neck.

So this was how I'd end my new life. Death by a pissed off sea god who vaporized me.

Fortunately, my fears suddenly melted as Poseidon eyes stopped glowing and a somewhat embarrassed smile appeared on his face.

"Sorry about that lad." The sea god chuckled, "I was expecting another Iris message from a rather annoying sky god."

I heard thunder rage outside and Poseidon let out a snort.

"Drama queen." He muttered with a shake of his head before meeting my eyes again, "Now who are you, my boy? It's not often that a demigod contacts me specificity."

Relief flooded over me. I had been afraid that Poseidon wouldn't exactly be the benevolent god he was in the books. Though maybe I should somehow drop that I was Percy's friend just in case...

"My name is Alexander Arc, son of Artemis my lord."

Poseidon's eyebrows raised, "Ah, so you're the child that has half of Olympus in an uproar."

Huh. Well wasn't I just Mr. Popular.

"I wasn't aware my existence caused so much trouble."

Poseidon let out a hearty chuckle, "You were claimed the same night as my son. The only reason Olympus didn't explode that night was because the council didn't know which broken oath to argue about first."

"Anybody make a call for my death?" I asked.

"A couple." Poseidon admitted with a shrug, "But luckily some of us argued for your continued existence."

My eyes widened slightly. Should've figured that some of their first reactions would be to kill me.

"Don't be surprised, Alexander. Perhaps maybe in the past, but I have long gotten over punishing a child for the actions of their parents and to do so now would be quite hypocritical of me." The god waved off."

I nodded before a thought entered my head, "Was my mother one of the ones who argued for my existence?"

Poseidon shifted, "Well yes, though she was mostly silent. My niece can be rather hard to read sometimes."

I had a good guess about what that meant. He couldn't tell whether my mother argued on my behalf out of love or because she needed something from me. Simply protecting an asset.

But that was a problem for another time.

"Now my great-nephew, why have you contacted me?"

I steeled myself and began to explain, "I have information that would be of great importance to you."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow, "Oh? In regards to what?"

"The theft of Zeus's bolt, Hade's helm, and the fact there is a traitor at camp who is in contact with your father." I explained.

I was simultaneously selling Luke out, gaining the favor of a god, and once again screwing over cannon.

Damn whatever the consequences could possibly be. Because this felt glorious.

"..."

Evidently, my feelings were not mutual. The mirth he had in his expression earlier had completely vanished.

"Lord Poseidon?"

The silence lasted a few moments more as the god of the sea stared at me with eyes of stone.

"Tell me Alexander, are you being serious right now? Or is this one of your mortal _pranks_?"

Good. I had his attention.

"No my lord. I am being completely serious. There is a reason why-"

My words were cut off as the god snapped his fingers and enveloped both of us in green light.

I felt my entire body jerked forward and suddenly I found myself pushed down into a worn leather seat with the smell of ocean assaulting my nose.

I blinked at the sudden scene shift. Because I could have sworn I had been in the shower room and not on a fishing boat in the middle of the ocean with a man sitting next to me.

 **Poseidon, Lvl: (?)**

 **Title:?**

"I apologize about the sudden transition, but your camp and my palace aren't quite the place to have such a conversation." Poseidon said with his feet up on the railing next to me, a fishing pole sitting lazily between his legs while he leaned back into his own chair, "Now tell me everything."

I nodded wearily, not entirely thrilled to be alone with a sea god in the middle of his domain.

"Simply put." I began, "The demigod Luke Castellan has turned traitor. He has been in contact with whatever remains of Kronos conscious and was ordered to steal the Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness in order to divide and weaken Olympus."

"And where exactly are the weapons now?"

"Ares caught Luke in the act while he was trying to escape and took the weapons. Unfortunately, our resident god of war was convinced to hold on to them and not return them."

Poseidon raised an eyebrow at that, "You expect me to believe that my nephew, Zeus's own son, would willing betray Olympus? For what possible reason?"

"World war three," I said with a shrug.

Poseidon seemed to mule it over.

"And how exactly did you come to find this out, boy? You seem to know an awful lot about this plot. For if you are telling the truth and my father is rising again..."

I knew that question would eventually come up. After all, why wouldn't anyone be suspicious of how I knew the plan in such great detail? Luckily for me, good ole Rick had written a little exploit in the books that could get people to believe me without having to explain myself fully.

"I heard it from Luke himself while eavesdropping." I said, "Also, I swear upon the river Styx that everything I said about Luke's plot is truthful and that I am in no way involved with it."

Hopefully, Poseidon wouldn't notice that I hadn't promised that my source of the information was truthful. Even if he had and made me swear that it was the truth, I possibly could have gotten away with it. After all I believe Luke does, in fact, say it himself in the books.

 _!_

A notification?

Thunder boomed in the sky and the sea began to churn violently, rocking the small fishing boat we were on.

"What in Chaos?" Poseidon muttered.

The sea god gained a light green aura and I assumed to try to get a handle on the sudden storm.

While he was busy with that I checked the new screen in front of me.

 **You have just made an oath on the river Styx. This is the most serious oath you can possibly make in the Greek world and has great consequences if broken.**

 **Checking oath…**

…

…

 **Oath type made: Oath of honesty**

 **Checking to see if you have upheld your oath…**

…

…

 **Oath has been upheld!**

 **No punishment will be handed out.**

' _Huh.'_ I thought as the screen disappeared and the storm began to die down, _'Maybe I should be more careful in the future with those.'_

 _!_

 **For carefully wording your way out of a possible death sentence take +1 to INT!**

The chair next to me groaned as Poseidon sat back down and gave a weary look.

"Well." Poseidon said dryly, "Considering you just angered fate itself, I think you're telling the truth."

"Say what?"

Shit, what the hell did I do now?

"That storm that just happened? When you swore on the river Styx. Usually, oaths on the river simply result in a crack of thunder or a slight tremble in the earth, but that…" He trailed off.

Oh, this wasn't good.

"But that what?"

The sea god sighed, "That was the fates taking notice that you just screwed over something in their domain. You apparently aren't supposed to know what you know."

But that doesn't make any sense. I know tons of shit I shouldn't know. If that was a prerequisite for pissing those three old bags off than I should have been atomized as soon as I appeared.

"It's because you essentially just said it to their faces." Poseidon said already knowing what I was thinking.

I conveyed my confusion with a raised eyebrow.

"Hmm right. You're new to the supernatural and divine. Alright then, a small lesson for you my great nephew. The fates are powerful, ancient, and primordial. They appear across multiple pantheons in different forms, yet similar at the same time. Everyone, gods included, should have a healthy fear of them. For many divine beings have fallen for defying them. But they are not all knowing and are bound to the same rules that the rest of us are, this is why they were ignorant of you having obtained this knowledge that you weren't supposed to come by. Unfortunately, there is one thing they do very much pay attention to, and you just happened to swear such knowledge on that."

Fuck.

"An oath on the river Styx." I muttered.

Dammit, I really was going to have to be careful with those.

"But what's done is done and I thank you for this priceless information Alexander. You may have just prevented the destruction of western civilization." Poseidon said as he stood up from his seat, "Normally I would wish to reward you for such a deed, instead though I fear I must ask something of you instead."

"Yes my lord?" I asked as a sinking feeling started to form.

"I do not do this often, but time and circumstances would dictate otherwise as of now. As such, I wish to offer you a quest."

My eyes widened, "A quest?"

"Indeed. Today my son and two companions will be sent on what I know now is a fool's errand of a quest to return the master bolt from who they think stole it, my brother Hades. But this provides a golden opportunity. For while Ares thinks the suspicion will be off him, it would be the perfect time to send someone to infiltrate his palace and retrieve the weapons."

No way. Was he seriously going to give me such a quest?

"Tell me Son of Artemis. As I know your mother is quite skilled in the art, how are your stealth skills?"

 _!_

 **Quest issued!**


End file.
